The Queen, The Black Knight, & The Frozen Princess
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: John doesn’t regret his decisions, but one keeps coming back to haunt him. When a Wraith Hive captures a friend he thought was lost, how far will he and his team go to save her before the Wraith force an unholy evolution? More Details Inside!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Queen, The Black Knight, and the Frozen Princess.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Timeline**__: Post Ghost in the Machine**  
**_

_**Genre**__: Adventure, Action, Drama, sprinkling of humor and a little UST, Angst**  
**_

_**Rating:**__ Teen, 15+_

_**Characters: **John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Todd, Elizabeth Weir, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne.  
_

_**Pairings**__: Minor John/Weir, John/Teyla, Very minor McKay/Keller/Ronon.**  
**_

_**Premise**__: John doesn't regret his decisions, but one keeps coming back to haunt him. When a Wraith Hive captures a friend he thought was lost, how far will he and his team go to save both him and what's left of her before it's too late?_

_**Author's Note:**__ After watching "**The Queen**" and being HIGHLY disappointed, i decided to rewrite it and set a few things straight for two sadly underused characters in SGA. The first bit is mostly from the episode, but gets stronger AU as you go on._

_

* * *

_

Frozen…

Darkness…

Inactive…

Whatever you call it, it all amounted to the same. The group of former Replicators were floating in deep space, a Stargate nearby the only hint of where they'd come from.

As cold as space was, it wasn't cold enough.

A replicator is made of billions if not trillions of individual machine cells all working in concert. Unlike a human or biological lifeform, the cellular structure is only relatively affected by temperature or atmosphere.

Also unlike a biological life form, awareness was not created by a system of nerves that responded to stimuli. Instead, each cell acted as its own sensor, actively scanning the area around it and giving a sense of awareness a human could not imagine.

The important part of it was that even though the temperature had frozen their bodies into immovable blocks of metal, electrons could still impact, and the electrical signal within them had only receded, but not completely vanished.

Elizabeth Weir didn't know any of this, but evidently she would have untold eons to figure it out as the bare edge of consciousness remained in her replicated body.

She had given the Atlantis Expedition… her former home… her former family the last gift she could. The assurance that they had done what was right; Koracen would never threaten them again, and Elizabeth had proven who she was.

FRAN's body was a strange feeling, the sensation of being inside another person's skin… even if that skin was replicated metal. FRAN was smaller and_ - _Elizabeth hated to admit it - a fair amount cuter.

John had done what she wished she could have done. He'd been able to hold firm in what was right for the Expedition… Elizabeth knew John had felt tremendous pain at what happened… both before and now.

It hurt… The fact that they didn't believe her. But Elizabeth understood… she understood how it would have been too risky to keep any Replicators alive… even her. Because that's what she was now. A Replicator. Even if they made her an organic body… it would still have nanites… still be a threat to the gala… no… the universe.

She wasn't the same anymore… Elizabeth was damaged, not fully human. Something had been lost in the transformation and Elizabeth Weir wasn't herself anymore.

Except… was she? Did Elizabeth really lose something in the process or was she still… _her?_ John seemed to think the prior… but Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder.

Something… a feeling… light. A new light source was hitting her. The nanites that made up her left side were adamant that something was scanning her… and it felt similar.

Could it be the expedition? Had they decided to bring a Jumper and take her back?

What would that entail? Did John finally realize it was her and convince Woolsey to come get her? Is she finally going to go home? Was home going to expect her? The IOA weren't likely to just accept a replicator living in Atlantis… even if it _was_ her.

They would want to do one of two things… and more than likely, both would end up happening. They would either destroy her… tear her nanite cells apart one by one using an ARG, or experiment on her before destroying her.

Elizabeth knew how much it actually hurt. The Asurans had the last nano-seconds of information destroyed Replicators sent out. And it was the computerized version of a shriek of torture unlike any she'd ever heard.

So now… now that she felt a very distinctive cascading along her body… starting at her feet and going up to her head… each cell specifically stating that it was being… turned into energy.

Suddenly Elizabeth couldn't think anymore. The individual nanite cells that made up her body had been transformed to energy in the Dart's holding cell… and the Wraith cruiser nearby opened fire on the other bodies floating in space.

Replicator or not, everything eventually burns… except Elizabeth in this case.

* * *

"I'm sorry Doctor. My decision stands."

John had often wondered exactly what they would do to him if he punched Woolsey. Of course, when he thought about punching him, what he really meant in this specific case was dangle him by a rope from the balcony from one foot and use him like a tetherball.

The Balcony… the same balcony where he and Elizabeth had spent so many times talking… just talking.

John Sheppard didn't regret anything, but this was a serious contender for the_ '_things I might one day regret_' _file he kept locked away in his brain. Only 4 or 5 things had ever made it that far… and never further.

Rodney seemed pretty incensed as well, and at the very least he was making sense. "Are you _serious?_ Just because they're frozen in space doesn't mean they can't still be reactivated!"

Woolsey remained expressionless. "All the more reason to leave them be. Or would you rather go with the IOA's recommendation of using a shipborne weapon to-"

"_What?_"Rodney freaked, instantly he began to scream. "Are you seriously saying you'd order the death of Elizabeth just because she's in a replicator body!"

Woolsey sighed, the first sign that he wasn't completely inhuman. "What would you have us do then? Recover her and create a nanite enhanced body for her?"

John could see the issue with that, and despite wanting to just tell Woolsey to shove it, steal a jumper and go get her himself… he knew what the IOA would want to do with her. "He's right, Rodney."

Rodney froze, his catatonically shocked expression was still his trademark from day one. "What? Sheppard! You of all… how can you _possibly_ say that?"

John looked to Woolsey, and could see in the man's eyes that he was doing the most humane thing. "You think the IOA is gonna let her stay here? Or go back to her life on Earth?"

Rodney's mouth formed an O of thought, and he quickly realized the fallacy of his thinking. "Th-they'd…"

Woolsey finished the thought. "They would want to experiment on her Doctor McKay. Nanites are a very lucrative technology, and up until now we've never had the full cooperation of it. If we brought Dr Weir back… she would never see outside of Area 51."

Rodney still didn't want to let go. "But she's… it's still her damnit! It's her and we let her go!"

John winced and sighed. Woolsey could see that John was looking for an excuse to get out and move forwards. _"_No Doctor McKay, it's not her. It might be her memories, her personality, I might even dare say it's her soul. But the sheer fact of the matter is that the Doctor Weir we all knew…" John mentally added 'and loved' "… does not exist anymore. To leave what remains of her in open space is the last honorable thing we can do. Now my decision stands. We are not to dial to that gate under any circumstances, and the matter is now closed. Good day gentleman."

Woolsey broke eye contact and got back down to his report. John sighed, shook his head idly and pulled Rodney along.

The control room looked so empty. Weir was gone… Sam was gone… hell, even Chuck was off-duty and Amelia was sitting in his place. John couldn't help but wonder, how many original expedition members, or adopted ones still remained in their original form?

Woolsey was warming up to the place… that was without a doubt, But he'd never replace either of his former commanders, ever.

Elizabeth… the ever present diplomat with an iron fist that rarely showed. John's first real friend here. She trusted him based on… he didn't even know what. But she was the first in a long that that gave him the benefit of the doubt even though he wasn't the model officer. And John had respected her for that, and much more.

Sam… the most experienced commander he'd ever worked with. She knew what had to be done and didn't hesitate to do it. Because of her this galaxy was safe from the Replicators and the Wraith were on one knee. John had never felt so proud as to stand by her during her one year of commanding this base. The IOA had done her a great injustice, and John knew she was majorly pissed off at them because of it. She wasn't the only one.

Now Woolsey… a cog in the IOA that was slowly coming undone, slowly acclimating to what being in Atlantis meant, and slowly understanding that rules are there to be followed, and espccially on Atlantis… Bent.

"The hell's the matter with you Sheppard, or should I just start calling you Judas?"

Never in his career had John ever struck a fellow officer. But since technically Rodney wasn't military, John felt mighty inclined to verify that Rodney hadn't put on a personal shield. _"Rodney._" His voice was dangerously pitched as he turned to him. "This is the last time we're ever going to speak of this. Do you honestly think Elizabeth didn't know what would happen to her if she came back?"

Rodney shrugged around a bit, and grumbled. "Well… maybe. But we're her friends, We can…" He drifted off, unsure of what to say.

John fought his curling fist, and sighed. _"Exactly. _We _can't_ do anything… so drop it Rodney. Just… drop it."

John moved ahead without another word, and Rodney realized his best friend was right… and that thinking about what had happened was only going to exacerbate his guilt… _their_ guilt.

* * *

Elizabeth was fighting. The sheer invasion her body felt was unlike anything she could have imagined.

It wasn't rape, but it was a violation. Her every cell, every memory, and just about her entire being was being scanned and perused over. She had absolutely no control, her body hanging in a forcefield in a contained vacuum.

She forced her mind to think of other things, Something Elizabeth had heard said about Special Forces teams… how they imprinted a memory… something they could hold onto if they were captured…

Elizabeth knew damn well what she would hold onto… and the pain of knowing her buoy in this storm had been the one to agree to send her here was just a little less than the agony of what the Wraith were doing to her.

They had kept her frozen, decompressing that section of their ship so there was no chance she could escape. Elizabeth had felt the sensations of other captured Asurans, the knowledge of shattering Wraith lives with nothing but their hands.

Elizabeth rarely used weapons, and almost never entered combat. But now… as she drew upon the memories of the entire Asuran… _every_ Asuran… Elizabeth knew she would break them. Simply destroy these Wraith without even breaking a sweat, or in her new metallic form, rust.

Elizabeth was not a violent person, but the anguish flowing through her mind as every memory was relived… every memory was downloaded… again… Only this was worse. Oberoth had simply copied it… these Wraith were… _subverting_ it… She could feel parts of her change… being forced to undergo a strange and completely violating procedure.

What did they want? Why were they scanning her? Surely they would have had other chances to study the Asurans… she knew they had! But why…

Samples… a part of her was taken… almost negligible, and even slowed down, it quickly reformed. They had taken a part of her… and now they were experimenting.

Elizabeth didn't know what they wanted, but something told her nothing good was going to come of this.

* * *

_"Could you repeat yourself Chet?"_

Chuck growled softly and repressed yet another punch. He'd have to have a talk with Sheppard about getting a punching bag in the shape of Woolsey in his room if he wanted to keep working. "Exactly what I said Sir, our outpost on MX8-274 has received a message from the Wraith commander we know as 'Todd'. It's eyes only for Colonel Sheppard."

Woolsey "hmmed' and nodded. "Put it up Chet."

Chuck finally couldn't take it anymore. Was the man deaf or dumb? Maybe both. Did he not just hear it was for Sheppard only? Of course… Todd wasn't exactly a confidential liaison, Sheppard would likely get pissed but Chuck had to follow the chain of command.

But apart from that, Woolsey's refusal to understand simple one syllable names, for whatever reason it was, One more time… just _one more time_ and he'd give Woolsey the human caused equivalent of whiplash. "It's… _Chuck_, Sir."

Woolsey scrunched his face, and winced as he realized. "Sorry… Chuck."

From afar, Amelia Banks snickered softly. Chuck was always such a nice guy, but she knew he let most of it out in his hobbies. She'd offered him some Kickboxing lessons and he quickly incorporated it into his own standard boxing. Few knew that both primary Gate Technicians were quite well trained in martial arts.

The viewscreen quickly changed, and Todd's irate face appeared. "I will be blunt. There is a matter of great importance we need to discuss. Both the futures of the Wraith and Human alike are at risk… and as much as I am loath to admit it, I require… _your assistance_. My hive will be stationed at the following coordinates for the next 2 days. If you do not arrive… be prepared for… unexpected changes."

The image changed to a starmap, then ended. Woolsey remained impassive and turned to Amelia. "Alicia, please call Colonel Sheppard to the control room immediately please."

Chuck finally lost it and turned to Woolsey. "Pardon me sir… actually no, Don't pardon me because this is ridiculous! Her name is Amelia… _Amelia Banks! Alicia Vega_ is an Air Force Captain and looks nothing like Amelia! What's so hard about learning our names?"

Amelia was stunned, and looked at Chuck in amazement, Never had she seen the man snap at someone like that.

Woolsey raised both eyebrows and stared back at Chuck. "Perhaps you're right, but yelling is unnecessary. I will… put more effort towards it. Thank you, Chuck."

Chuck calmed down a bit, was thankful that his proper name was used, and turned back to his console. _Wow… de I really just do that?_ Woolsey seemingly ignored it and went back to work on his tablet, numbers were so much easier to work with than people.

Amelia called Colonel Sheppard to the control room over the com, then opened a private frequency to Chuck. "Uhh… you okay there Chucky?" Woolsey had moved off towards his officer and their conversation was private.

He tapped his private frequency too and snickered. "I will be… wanna spar later?" He didn't let many people call him _"Chucky"_ but the spunky Amelia was an exception.

Amelia winced, an angry Chuck was a dangerous Chuck. "Uhh… promise not to kick my ass too hard?"

Chuck turned and smiled at Amelia. "As if, I'm hoping you're not gonna kick my ass too hard for thinking I'm your big brother."

Amelia winced as she repressed a smile. Colonel Sheppard's distinct gait could be heard pounding up the stairs. "Don't think there's much risk of that right now… now calm down, Sheppard's almost here."

John walked into the control room and noticed a certain… tension. "Uhh… you called, Banks?"

* * *

The uncloaked Jumper flew through the Gate, its engine pods deployed in a flashy and quite beautiful way. Almost like a butterfly opening up for flight. At the Helm sat John Sheppard, with his trusted preventer/cause of science related doom, Dr Rodney McKay sitting next to him. Behind, with no small sense of apprehension, sat Specialist Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagen, both Pegasus natives and rounding out the team's offensive and diplomatic abilities. In fact, the only odd one out was sitting on the bench with Ronon, Dr Jennifer Keller.

Rodney took a deep gulp, and tried to remain calm. "I still say we should've brought more back-up – a cloaked Jumper with Lorne is fine, but we _are_ going into a hive you know? Why couldn't we wait till Daedalus is available?"

Teyla, as always, was the calming voice of reason. Although she herself seemed to doubt her words. _"_This is intended to be a peaceful discussion Rodney. What kind of message would it send to have Daedalus here?_"__  
_  
Rodney was indignant. "A strong one, hopefully!"

John fought the headache already forming, and turned to everyone else. "Everybody's gonna be fine as long as we don't…" He looked directly at Rodney and emphasized his tone. _"…panic."_

Rodney groaned softly and scratched the side of his head. "Easier said than done."_  
_  
John filed Rodney's reply under the _"Just endure it" _section of his thinking, and looked out the window, In the distance, he made out the massive hulk of the Wraith Hive. "There they are."_  
_

Turning the Jumper around, the Hive occupied the majority of the windshield ahead of them. Jennifer became wide eyed and spoke in near shock. "Oh My God… How big is that thing?"_  
_

John smirked, he was used to the size of the Wraith Hives now, but newbies always were alarmed. Usually though he'd be blowing them up, not landing on them. "Never seen a Hive in space, huh?"

Jennifer calmed down a bit, but mostly because Ronon put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "I've never seen one, period. I mean, I've seen video logs but never in person."

Rodney decided to try and pull a Sheppard and say something half suggestive. "Ah, you never forget your first."_  
_

John winced slightly, but seeing Jennifer too awed by the Hive to care, pushed the idea aside. A warning began to bleep at him on the HUD. Ronon was the one to apeak first though."They know we're here."_  
_  
A tone began to beep over and over, Rodney tapped a few controls and murmured. "Apparently. I'm receiving a transmission."

John shrugged as he saw the information scroll across the screen. "No really? It's docking instructions."_  
_  
Rodney's worry didn't cease with that information. "What, no _'Hullo, greetings weary travellers'_?"_  
_  
John rolled his eyes and pulsed the Jumper's engines. "Guess not. So much for the red carpet_."__  
_  
It was ominous to see the doors of the Hive's docking bay open. The occupants of the Jumper couldn't help but feel as if they were entering the maw of some giant and dangerous beast. The possibility of them getting swallowed whole was a disturbing metaphor for what the Wraith actually did.

It wasn't long until John had the Jumper a few feet from the ground, and Jennifer broke the silence. "So, what happens now?"

Rodney's doom wit kicked in. _"_If history's taught us anything, this is the part where we get double crossed and taken prisoner."

John held his sarcastic snark back, and let Teyla be the negotiator. "That will not happen this time, Rodney. We were _invited_, remember?"_  
_  
Rodney, still remembering the last time he was _invited_ by Todd to a Wraith hive made no attempt to hide his sarcasm. "And _that_ makes a difference?"_  
_  
A knocking sound was heard outside of the Jumper, the Aft Hatch reverberated under the impacts. John shrugged and pulled out his P-90. "Right on cue."

Ronon gave his traditional growl of expecting combat, and drew his sidearm with a flashy twirl. Teyla quickly followed as she armed her own P-90, with Jennifer staying in the front section. Rodney looked at her and tried to be reassuring, but even as she smiled back, he let out a quick breath and drew his pistol to back up his teammates.

John looked to Ronon and nodded, each raised their weapons with Teyla behind them, and Rodney crouched as well. John tapped the open button and everyone raised their weapons.

The aft hatch hissed open, and through the steam and haze of the Wraith Docking bay, they made out a quartet of Wraith Drones holding Stunner Rifles up to them. Nobody fired, and John felt it necessary to break the ice. "Don't s'pose you'd know what Déjà vu means?"

Nobody laughed, but a familiar flanged voice suddenly boomed through. "Lower your weapons!"

In the Jumper, nobody was about to do that. But just before Ronon could begin to fire, the Drones lowered their weapons and stood at attention. "Todd" walked up and stood amongst his drones. "You'll forgive a few precautions. Just in case."

John growled back, and gently tapped his own weapon. "Then you'll understand why I'm not about to hand this over."

Ronon smiled deviously, and Todd grinned widely as he somehow found humor in the situation. "Of course… Welcome… To my Hive."

* * *

"This is my second in command. I've asked him to be a part of these discussions as he was the one to bring this to my attention. Please, sit." Todd apparently knew a thing or two about courtesy, waving with his hands to the team as they entered the hall._  
_

The hall itself was surprisingly well adorned, a long wooden table that even Woolsey would have admired was decorated by candles, pitchers of what appeared to be water, and several bowls of fruit.

John mused at the strange sight, obviously a little surprised. "Hmm. Fruit bowl, nice touch."_  
_  
As the team sat down at the table, Rodney picked up an appetizing looking pear from one of the bowls. He had just wiped it on his sleeve when Todd gleefully explained. "Yes… we picked them up on our travels. I thought it would make our discussions more… comfortable. I hope they prove as delicious as the farmers who grew them."_  
_

Todd gave Rodney a deviously evil grin, obviously very satisfied with how disquieted Rodney now looked. The scientist put the pear back onto the bowl, for the first time in a while having lost his appetite.

John checked his eyeroll, and leaned forward to where Todd was sitting. "All right, let's just get this over with, what'd you call us here for?"

Todd growled softly, and he motioned to his subcommander. "My Second in Command has recently returned from an allied hive with some disturbing information. The Replicators are not all destroyed."

Rodney's eyebrows rose and he gasped. "What? You mean there are more Asurans out there?"

Ronon smiled with no small sense of delight. "They're still kicking your ass."

John on the other hand caught Todd's specific inflection, and also the apprehension in his flanged voice. Teyla did as well as she said. "You wouldn't have called us if it weren't… different."

Teyla looked over to John, both sensing something different about this threat. Todd nodded softly and tapped a few buttons on his command console. "I am glad to see you are as astute as ever. You're correct of course. If these were just the Asurans we faced before, even in our latest condition, they would have posed little threat to us."

Ronon rolled his eyes, and muttered. "Didn't look that way when they were kicking your ass all over the Galaxy."

Todd ignored Ronon's obvious hatred, and instead brought up an image. It chilled the Atlanteans to the core what they were seeing. Jennifer was the only one to speak. "Oh my god… It's Fran!"

John winced, and made a mental note to tell Jennifer that in situations like this, the less you show that you know, the more likely you will end up on the winning side. Todd smirked deviously. "So you do know who it is?"

Rodney turned to look at John who had become very still, and very quiet. "You could say that, so this allied Hive of yours has… Fran?"

The Sub-Commander leaned forward, and with a look that asked permission, spoke as Todd nodded. "No… they obtained this during a skirmish with a Rival Hive. Our allies managed to steal parts of their database during the battle. The name it gave for itself was Elizabeth Weir… although she is not what our Commander remembers of that woman."

The Atlanteans all remained still, and realized just what had happened. The Sub-commander continued. "A rival hive was scouting the area after detecting an activated Stargate. They found several Replicators floating in deep space and destroyed all but her. Their Queen is… different than our other Queens."

The sub-commander looked to Todd who continued. "She rules her alliance with an iron grip and the notion of pure survival. They do not respect any of our ships or planets. Several times already we have been forced to chase them from our feeding grounds."

Teyla interjected, now a bit annoyed at Todd's speech. "We do not care about your troubles. Explain what that Hive wishes with Fran's body, and why you need our help."

The rest of the team except for Jennifer nodded, and Todd narrowed his eyes. "The Wraith have suffered heavy losses… and there is still simply not enough food for us. Added to that abomination's drug…"

Jennifer spoke up. "You mean Michael?"

Todd smiled in glee. "Word of your success against him spread rapidly among my kind. We are very grateful."

John rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically. "Just an unintended side effect."

Todd growled softly, and continued. "In any case… some of our more… radical clans have begun to resort to desperate measures. We have heard reports of cannibalism being used as a weapon, as well as… experimentation."

Ronon leaned forward, and got everyone's attention. "And we care why?"

The subcommander growled softly in Ronon's direction, it was clear an animosity was growing between them. John decided that this _might_ not be the best time to open fire. So he quickly held both his hands up and calmed them down. "Calm down Chewy… but you're right. You still haven't told us why we should care."

Todd had lost his smile, and he engaged the video of the still floating Fran. A sample of her skin was excised and then poured into a holding tank of some sort. After some processing, it was then applied to a Wraith Drone via an injection. The Drone stood, and a Wraith commander in front of it then used a knife to slash at him.

The Atlanteans were shocked by the ferocity, but even more by the sudden quick healing of the Drone. It looked exactly like… "Oh sweet mother of god… they're trying to infect themselves with Nanites. They'll be stronger than ever and won't even have to feed anymore…"

Todd nodded, the muted rage in him did little to assuage the Atlanteans. The Drone on screen hissed in pleasure, but then suddenly began to spasm. It wasn't long before he began to convulse, then fell to the floor as limp as a sack of potatoes. He was then unceremoniously dragged away.

Todd stopped the video and looked back to Sheppard. "You see how desperate the situation is… I estimate no more than weeks before they are able to subvert the code… code which you are intricately familiar with."

Rodney finally understood. The implication was harsh. "You want us to help you stop them… and destroy Fran."

Todd nodded, and spoke grandiosely. "As a Wraith I already have formidable healing prowess, but if these radicals succeed… there will be little to stop them."

John swallowed the lump in his throat… That this was happening to… Elizabeth. He couldn't say no. "There's another thing we need to discuss… Doctor Keller can explain it better than me."

Jennifer took a deep breath, and began to speak as both Wraith paid attention to her. "Well… a few months ago we recovered a copy of Michael's database that allowed us to continue his research…"

Todd instantly became offended. "For what purpose?"

Jennifer had been expecting as much, Michael _did_ attempt to wipe out the Wraith. "We've come up with a gene therapy that alters Wraith D.N.A. in a small but significant way. In a nutshell, we think we can make it so that you and any other Wraith we treat will never need to feed on humans again."

The subcommander snarled. "This is absurd."

Jennifer shrugged, it really wasn't that hard a concept. "Well, actually, it's not as big of a change as you might think. Your bodies already contain all the organs necessary to digest food."_  
_  
John decided to put his smartass hat on and grabbed an apple from the bowl in front of him. "Here..." He tossed the fruit across the table to Todd, who caught it with a deft hand. "... see if it's as delicious as you say it is."

Todd growled angrily. "If I consume this, it may give me a moment's pleasure, but it will not sustain me." With an equally angry movement, he dropped the fruit to the floor. "We would be changing who we are. Who we have been for ages."

Jennifer caught his wording and spoke back. _"But that can change - at least in theory."__  
_  
The Sub-Commander drummed his fingers on the table, obviously getting annoyed. "Why would we want this? How would this benefit us in anyway?"_  
_

John decided reason would win the day, and if all else failed, Ronon had his sword handy. "Well, think about it: you could put yourself on regular food; you could give up all those tiresome cullings."_  
_  
Teyla added eloquently. "It would give you a significant advantage over other Hives, just as this other Hive is attempting."_  
_  
John decided he couldn't let it alone without at least some veiled threat. _"_Not to mention I could stop waiting for the chance to kill you - in theory."_  
_  
The Sub-commander slapped his hand down to the table, he was clearly not impressed. "Our current feeding process gives us strength, our ability to heal, our longevity. To change that would make us abominations!"

Jennifer became a little sheepish, but tried to maintain her stance. "Well, um, we're not entirely sure how this change would affect your, um ... gifts. They may continue, although possibly in a diminished form."_  
_  
Todd glared back at Jennifer with contempt. "Possibly?"

"It's difficult to know from lab tests. We can't be sure until we administer it to, um, live subjects." Honesty would probably get them further, and it wasn't like there weren't benefits to it._  
_  
Rodney added quickly, deciding to instill a little fear back into the Wraith that they had given him. "Let's not forget that Michael spread the modified Hoffan drug to dozens of worlds - possibly more. I mean, no-one knows for sure, right? Which means that every time you feed, you're takin' a risk. That other Hive knows this and I'm guessing that's why they want the Nanites."_  
_

Todd growled. "So you would have us become abominations to fight abominations? You have no idea what you're proposing."

John wanted to push past the nanite issue, he'd already decided that the other Hive was going to fall at his hands one way or another, and getting Todd to agree to this would be the best way to take two birds out with one stone. "Bottom line is: there's not enough food to go around. That's why you Wraith are at each others' throats, so ... here's your chance. At least our way… you aren't turning yourselves into walking toasters."

John didn't know whether Todd would understand the weak Battlestar Galactica reference, but seeing how his normally stony glance soften, thought maybe there was a chance this was going to work out.

* * *

Ronon's incessant pacing was disturbing. Everyone else had decided to sit back and await the answer, but Ronon's constant flicking of his gun safety was getting on their nerves. "This is wrong. We shouldn't be here."_  
_  
Rodney shrugged and sighed. "I don't know. From where I was sitting, things seemed to go pretty well. Other than the whole nanite upgraded wraith thing that threatens the galaxy _again_…"

John rolled his eyes and spat acid. "Yeah…_ right…"_

Jennifer turned her head to John and softly spoke. _"You alright Colonel? __You seem pretty agitated."__  
_  
John held back his tongue, nobody ever _really_ knew about his feelings towards Elizabeth, but Jennifer hadn't been there for any of it. He purposefully changed the subject with his question "I was just expecting a little more resistance… we are asking them to stop feeding."_  
_  
The other's understood right away, but Jennifer was oblivious to the subject change. "Well, he hasn't said yes yet. For all we know we're about to become prisoners."

Rodney groaned loudly. "Did you have to put that into words? Ever hear of Jinxed?"

Nobody laughed despite the comical outburst, and John simply ignored it. "Yeah… but something makes me think he wants to. Just the way he looked at us…"

Teyla shrugged and nodded. "And why not? It is a reasonable offer."_  
_  
Ronon asked the question that everybody knew… but nobody was asking. "Uhh… Why are we thinking of ways to fix them when we should be thinking of ways to kill them?"

Rodney shook his head idly, Jennifer had explained the idea to him and now, as he sat next to her, felt obliged to put his 2 cents in her corner. "We've been trying to do that for four years. They're still here. And as you can see they're working on ways of staying here."_  
_  
Teyla as well sided with Jennifer. "Ronon…The Wraith may not deserve our consideration, but as John pointed out, we're not doing this for them. If we can stop them from feeding on humans, perhaps many lives may be saved."_  
_

Ronon still growled as he faced away from them. "It's still not right. How long have they been feeding? Ten thousand years? We're just gonna forgive em and send em on their merry fu…"

John held his hand up and interrupted the angered Satedan. Angry Ronon was Impulsive Ronon… then again Calm Ronon was Impulsive Ronon too so this was more keeping control that anything else. "Whoa there Chewy! I'm not saying we're gonna be BFFs, but I think in the long term this might make things in the Galaxy easier… and besides… I think you're right. There's something going on here we're not seeing yet."

Ronon grunted. "_Grugh_… At least someone agrees with me."

Rodney shrugged and nodded. "Well it's not like we're trusting him to just give up."

Teyla nodded as well. "I will admit some reticence. The urge to simply kill them does still exist in me."

Jennifer seemed a little floored with their admissions, but remained quiet. A few moments passed and footsteps could be heard outside the room. Instantly Ronon drew his blaster and aimed it at the open doorway.

Ronon made no sign of dropping it as Todd took a step inside, The Wraith's voice was comically unafraid. "I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?"_  
_

Ronon flicked his gun back to stun, but only lowered it to his hip. "Like you care."

Amidst Todd's laughter, John muttered. "Come in."

Todd sighed in appreciation of Ronon's instant hate, and entered the room as he spoke. "I have considered your offer. I hope you have considered mine."

John clicked his tongue. "Guess this is one of those 'you need me and I need you' situations."

Todd sighed heavily, the first sign that perhaps they had gotten through to him. "I believe your idea has merit - if you can make the treatment work."

Jennifer was unnaturally confident as she nodded. "It'll work."

Todd examined her expression, and then looked away convinced. "Of course, converting a single Hive would be pointless. It would make little difference to the humans of this galaxy and it would make us pariahs amongst our own kind. And I still do not hear that you will assist us with our goal of stopping our Rival Hive."

Rodney caught how Todd was trying to say something, and quickly change the subject. Rodney _hated_ it when people did that. "Wait a minute! I thought you worked with a whole group of Hives!"

John and Ronon noticed with no small degree of anger how Todd seemed to become bashful. The first time they'd _ever_ seen a Wraith do that. "I do… but I may have ... exaggerated my position within the alliance."

"Oh great, he doesn't have the clout! Big surprise!" John's voice hid none of his resentment.

Ronon on the other hand was just too pleased. If it meant he could kill Todd and only _one_ hive would come after him… "Then he's no good to us."_  
_  
Todd held his hand up in asking for patience, his smile showed that he had a plan. "Wait! There is only one you need to convince. Among all the Queens in the alliance, one sits above the rest. We call her the Primary."

Rodney screwed his face in nerdy thought. "The uber-Queen?"

Todd didn't get the nerdy reference, but still nodded. "Convince her, and the rest will fall into line. With our destruction of the Rival Hive, we will have a much stronger position in which to push this agenda."_  
_

John nodded, which surprised everyone else. "Done. Now go convince her."_  
_

Ronon and Teyla turned to John in surprise, although only Ronon spoke. "What! What do you…?"

John held his hand up without averting his gaze from Todd. Ronon silenced and knew that the conversation wasn't over. "You want our help, then you know what you have to do."

Todd sighed emphatically, and he looked at them all with a slight apprehension. "She will only speak with another Queen."

Teyla winced, and sighed as she remembered. "And your Queen was killed last year in the skies above Atlantis."

Ronon and John smiled recalling the incident. Ronon because Wraith killing Wraith was always funny, and John because it had been a serious kick to Woolsey's ego, while solidifying his faith in Samantha Carter.

Todd clenched his fist, still a little annoyed at what happened. "Regrettably, yes. But the Primary does not know this."_  
_  
John rubbed his face as he realized just what a poker player Todd must have been. "You bluffed your way into the alliance and convinced them you still have a Queen?"

Todd simply shrugged. "They would not have accepted me otherwise. Up 'til now I've been able to maintain this subterfuge, but a face-to-face meeting - that would be difficult. In fact, there is only one person who could help me."_  
_

Todd turned his gaze towards Teyla… and his smile chilled the Atlanteans to their very core.

* * *

John stood with Keller and Woolsey, the latter considering both arguments. "Very well, but you do realize…"

Jennifer snapped. "What? You're not seriously considering this? For one he's a Wraith! Why are we going to trust him with Teyla?"

John remained quiet, he had an idea on his way back… and it was going to the biggest surprise Jennifer or Woolsey could have ever imagined.

Woolsey remained staunch, his expression unchanged. "If we can mitigate the risk to Atlantis from the Wraith in as far as feeding, and Teyla herself is willing to risk it. There is little I can do to stop her."

John knew Woolsey wasn't an idiot and could see the benefit to the rest of the galaxy, but for him to show it would show… _bias… _and the IOA hated bias. "I'm not fond of the idea myself, but…" he kept his voice still, waiting for the proper moment.

Jennifer still wasn't having any of it. "Well other than the fact that we're basically trusting a Wraith… a Wraith that pretty much just wants to use us to consolidate his power… I'm _really_ uncomfortable sending Teyla on her own... with only… _him."_

Woolsey seemed worried by that, and this is where John interjected his most insane plan ever. Sam Carter would be proud. "We don't necessarily have to send her alone… there is… one more way we can give her some close backup."

John explained the idea to Woolsey and Keller, and was rewarded with two shocked expressions. Now began to whole convincing them he wasn't trying to get a section 8.

* * *

There was only one way John could describe the situation, but even as Teyla sat in a meditative pose beside his bed, he looked down at her and summed it all up. "This is completely insane you know?"

Teyla smirked, but she wasn't amused. "Believe me, this is not a decision I am taking lightly."_  
_  
John cracked his knuckles, Todd's plan was _insane _but there wasn't much he could do about it… at least that's what he wanted Teyla to think for now. "But d'you realize what he's asking you to do? I mean…"_  
_  
Teyla interrupted him with a hand that silenced him. "Doctor Keller assures me that the procedure is completely reversible and will have no lasting ill effects."_  
_  
John rolled his eyes. She'd said something similar in his own conversation with her and Woolsey in his office. "I'm not talking about the procedure."

Teyla smiled and put a hand on John's knee. "I know."_  
_

It had been difficult for the two of them. Ever since Teyla had kept her pregnancy secret from John… a rift had opened between them. John wanted to blame it on the fact that his opportunity with Teyla was… missed… but he knew Teyla meant more to him than just… well he wasn't going to think about it anymore.

He kept his voice somewhat calm. "Look, even if this works, even if all the Wraith stop feeding… even if we…"

Teyla squeezed his kneecap, instantly getting his attention. "That's not what's bothering you either."

John figured Teyla knew him too well, and he'd hoped she'd mistake his thoughts. "…I let her go Teyla… and now…"

Teyla nodded, and took a deep meditative breath. "I know, John; And that's another reason I am going."

John rubbed his face with one hand and squeezed Teyla's with the other. "You know they're not gonna become nice and friendly overnight? No. They're gonna have a massive technological advantage."_  
_  
Teyla decided to play dumb, if only to humor John's thought that she hadn't considered all aspects already. "You're suggesting they will enslave the people of this galaxy rather than feed on them."_  
_  
John shrugged, and looked at his arm… and where an old scar should have still been. "Same thing happened in my Galaxy…"_  
_  
Teyla decided to try and laterally reach the issue bothering him. "You didn't voice this objection before."_  
_  
John bit his lip, how to explain? "Well… things have changed. For one nobody was asking you to risk your life."

Teyla gulped imperceptibly. It was difficult to imagine what was going to happen "My Wraith D.N.A. makes me the only possible candidate. Anyone else would be detected by the Queen immediately."_  
_  
John had an idea, something that many would deem insane. But something Sam had mentioned during one late night beer on the balcony had stuck with him… the Lunatic Fringe… and how ironically, the best people were usually smack dap in the middle of it. "Well, that's fine, but… but my question is, why now? The Wraith are busy killing each other, why don't we just sit back with the popcorn and watch? I don't think you should risk your life over something that we don't necessarily need."

Teyla could see John's logic, and decided to try and mitigate his fears by accepting them "Eventually one faction will emerge victorious and then everything will go back to the way it was… and I will admit… the task of infiltrating a hive in disguise on my own is… unappealing."

John could see he wasn't going to convince her otherwise, so he sighed heavily and leaned forward. "You won't be alone."

Teyla rolled her eyes. "I hardly count Todd as my ally."

John shook his head. Keller had been surprised, and Woolsey even more, but after an hour of beating the idea into them… she had assured him it was possible. "I'm not talking about Todd."

Teyla now narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Then who…?" She saw that John was talking about himself, and went over what he could possibly be… _oh god… No… no he can't… _"John! Are you _insane?"_ Her meditation was broken, she moved closer to ostensibly examine if this was really John Sheppard.

John smirked deviously. Oh yeah, he'd long since accepted that madness was much more wholesome than sanity. "Keller tells me she can activate enough of the Wraith Retrovirus in my system to mimic a Commander… So no, you won't be alone."_  
_

There wasn't much more to it. In order to ensure that Teyla had the best chance of getting the Primary's trust safely… and the best chance for the destruction of the Rival Hive's attempt at Nanite technology… John was willing to do just about anything… even become what he hated the most.

John Sheppard wasn't necessarily insane, but to the people who didn't know him, it would certainly appear that way.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to thank Jewel of Athos! I was having _sooo _much problems trying to come up with an interesting premise for my sequel to Op:TTR when she came along with her delightful fic "Feed Me" and completely slapped me in the face with the cold slippery fish of Muse :P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all who read! Special thanks to reviewers! Lub you all!

-----------------------------

John winced as he felt the syringe deliver its contents into his blood stream. Nearby, Teyla was still looking frustrated. _"Too late to back out now."_

Teyla sighed emphatically, and Jennifer pulled the syringe out. They had brought John back from the Bug form before… she was confident they could do it again from an even less mutated form. Still, Jennifer shot an aggravated look to John before motioning to Marie her nurse. _"Get him sedated, and prep for the operation. I'll handle Teyla."_

Teyla sighed again, and watched with reserved emotion as Marie wheeled John away. She looked to Jennifer who pursed her lips and whispered. "_You sure you're ready for this?"  
_  
With a forced smile, Teyla dropped her head. _"It appears Colonel Sheppard has given me little choice." _

Jennifer winced hard and put her hand of Teyla's shoulder. _"I'm sorry. I ... I feel like you're being pressured into this because of my research. Colonel Sheppard isn't helping any either with his lunacy."  
_  
Teyla shook her head emphatically _"I have not been pressured into anything. Colonel Sheppard is simply acting out of his own instinct to protect us. And your research may save thousands, even millions of lives. Remember that."_

Jennifer smiled, in true sincerity at Teyla's words. _"Right… Thanks."_

In the corridor just outside the surgery room, 4 heavily armed marines escorted Todd to the isolation rooms where John and Teyla were going to be operated on. From seemingly nowhere, Ronon appeared and faced off mere inches from Todd's face.

The Wraith didn't shirk back, and instead kept calm and collected. _"Is there something you require?"_

Ronon remained unflinching, and his voice showed just how honest his words were. _"Anything happens to them, there won't be anywhere in the galaxy you can hide."  
_  
Todd simply remained unexpressive, and calmly replied "_Ah. Is that all?"_

Ronon forced his mouth into something akin to the smile the Terminator gave John Connor in _"Judgment Day"_ He distastefully mouthed the word _"Yeah"_ and then stepped aside allowing Todd by.

Todd on the other hand just rolled his eyes and moved on. _"Right."  
_  
As he moved past Ronon, he entered the room and saw two beds… one with Teyla, and the other… _"How is my…What is this!? We agreed on only…"_ He stopped, and looked to Sheppard on the operating table. He could… feel something. _"You have done something… He is… different."_

Jennifer turned distastefully to Todd and sighed. _"3 years ago he was infected with a Retrovirus along with Wraith DNA. Carson Beckett was able to reverse the effects, but the virus remained dormant in his system. None of us trust you alone with Teyla so…"_ Jennifer paused, and replaced the word '_this psychotic idiot' _with _"…Sheppard had me reactivate the virus. We've also given him a massive dose of Viral Inhibitor so he doesn't mutate but he should pass for a Wraith as far as genetics are concerned. We still need to change his appearance and vocal cords though."_

Todd seemed stunned at this realization. And he gulped thinking of what John Sheppard could do with Wraith like abilities. _"You should have warned me beforehand. This will complicate our plans." _He quickly regained his composure, almost nonchalantly, and moved over to the computers the Expedition had set up for him. _"No matter… Let's get started."_

Teyla was still partially awake, the sedative slowly forcing her into unconsciousness. _"What is… __**he**__… doing here?"_

Jennifer smiled and patted her shoulder. _"Don't worry. He's just here as a technical advisor. I'm gonna be performing the surgery."_

Teyla sighed and looked around, Rodney and Ronon were up above along with Woolsey. Kanaan stood with her child… Torren… and they turned away as Teyla finally lost the will to fight the sedative. Her last thoughts were that it was because of Torren that she was willing to endure this… a galaxy without the Wraith when he was a man… it was worth the discomfort of the now.

Jennifer noted when Teyla finally lost awareness and looked to her operating team around the two now unconscious teammates. She took a deep breath and nodded. _"All right… We're ready."_

The time passed slowly, and several times Rodney had to go to the washroom, or to the mess hall, or to the washroom again. Ronon growled softly each time he left and each time he came back. _"Do you __**ever**__ sleep?"_

Rodney shrugged and his teeth chattered. _"Every few days…I've had like… a dozen cups of coffee since this started so I'm completely wired… Jennifer kept trying to get me to talk to Sheppard but…"_

Ronon growled again, and drummed his fingers on the wall hoping for Jennifer to come out already. _"Yeah me too… I could stun you, get some sleep"_

Rodney scoffed as he laughed, and rubbed his greasy face. _"I know you're joking, but if I accept Jennifer will kill you…" _He saw a slight growl begin to form on Ronon's face, and then added. _"…but then she'll kill me when I wake up too so…"_

Ronon chuckled softly, and thought about what Jennifer might be feeling right now. _"Maybe…maybe one of us…"_

Rodney screwed his face and motioned for Ronon to keep going. _"What? What is it? Come on come on, just say it!"_ Obviously the coffee had completely fried Rodney's patience center in his brain… among other things.

Ronon rolled his eyes, and contemplated _actually_ stunning Rodney. _"Never mind."_

Before Rodney could reply, Jennifer walked in with her operating gown on. A smidge of blue paste was smeared along it, and she removed her mask so she could talk. _"Alright… I think it's alright for you to see them now."_

She waved them into the room. Both Ronon and Rodney quickly saunter in and drop their jaws in shock. The flanged voice from the bed was terrifying, especially because they knew who was underneath. _"How do we look?"_

Rodney couldn't believe his eyes. Teyla had become the very epitome of a Wraith queen in vision. Her skin was a disgusting grayish green, the look of oil only highlighted the veins running along her body. The distinct slits of the Wraith ran along either side of her nose, leading down to her mouth filled with sharp looking teeth. Most disconcerting were her eyes, which had turned yellow and slitted at the sides.

Ronon on the other hand was fixed on the other bed. His best friend… the man whom Ronon would die… and had killed many Wraith for… He was now the most menacing Wraith Ronon had ever seen. John's face was dark and foreboding, his hair turned grayish white, yet still its original length. John noticed Ronon's awe and chuckled, his now flanged voice making it sound all the more menacing. _"Good. I told Todd I wanted intimidating."_

----------------------------

_"Now, assume your throne."  
_  
Teyla shot a glance to John across the room and stepped up to the throne. She wore an ornate dress designed for the Wraith Queens, and after sitting down, settled into a comfortable position.

Todd growled softly, and moved over to where John was in his BDU's. With no warning and lightning reflexes, he punched John in the gut knocking the Colonel to the ground. Teyla instantly shot up and screamed. _"What are you doing!?"_

Todd pointed to her in rage. _"The two of you will get us killed!"_

John groaned and shook off the pain. He'd been beginning to feel the effects of the retrovirus and he got up much faster than he should have. His voice was obviously a frustrated sarcasm. _"Oh really? Think you can just gimme a cue card next time…?"_

Teyla could see that Todd was being serious. _"I do not understand."_

Todd started calm, but as he finished the full rage in his voice showed in a scream. _"At the first sign of deception, the Primary will not hesitate to slit our throats!"  
_  
Teyla narrowed her eyes and looked at Todd harshly. _"You said she would sense my Wraith D.N.A…"  
_  
Todd scoffed, and he paced obviously frustrated. _"It is not your D.N.A. that concerns me. It is your manner, your bearing…"_ He looked to John who had recovered and stood tall._ "…your treatment of your subordinates!"_ He got in between them and pointed. _"You must __**never**__ show that you care what your subordinates think of you! That shows weakness, it shows deception, and you will feed the primary with your very essence if you fail!"_

John spoke up in an angry tone. _"Now hold on a sec…"_

Todd snapped and screamed at John in full fury, his hand pointing right at John's face menacingly. _"NO! You must __**never**__ look at her as an equal! She is your queen, your charge, your master! You will lower your head in her presence and speak only when spoken to!" _He turned back to Teyla and pointed at her entire frame. _"And you! You project apprehension!" _He pointed back to John_ "…__**Rule**__ him! Break his will and shatter his spirit if he stands up to you! He is your subject and nothing more!"  
_  
Teyla furrowed her brow, and looked to John as he flexed his arms in recovery.. _"Well, given the circumstances ..."  
_  
Todd sighed, and he rubbed his face in the most human expression of frustration, testament to the hours spent working with Rodney McKay _"It may be understandable, but it is not __**acceptable**__! Above all, you must never show weakness, __**ever!**__"_ Todd turned back to John and stared hard. _"And you… Success will come with the fewest spoken words. You are her escort and you are to remain__**silent!**__"_ He turned back to Teyla, and with a grandiose air growled. _"Now… __**again**__!"_

_------------------------------_

John was _so_ not used to wearing clothes like this. _"I know I said black, but this isn't exactly what I was expecting."_

Todd growled softly and tightened the leather vest to skin tight on John's torso. _"You were not what I expected either. Fitting is it not?"_

John had been waiting for this moment, and now that Todd was finally rebuking him, he had the argument ready. _"I'd have told you, but I just don't like you."_

Todd fastened the clip holding the vest in place and grunted. _"You do not realize the difficult position you place me in."_

John looked in the mirror, the person looking back at him wasn't John Sheppard. Sure there was some uncanny resemblance, but… it wasn't him.

His hair was styled the same, only it had become completely grey. His armband was gone and the tattoo underneath had been hidden by the pigment Jennifer had used to tint his skin. John's chest was hidden underneath black leather, a optional larger leather jacket surrounding him. His muscled arms from his shoulder down were exposed, and he looked surprisingly like Michael after his reversion to mostly Wraith. It was a strange get-up and John had only seen one Wraith even similar other than Michael.

Ronon had threatened to kill Sheppard that day, but instead he just bear hugged Carson. _"You're not taking Teyla alone… and besides, think of it this way; I'll get new appreciation for how complicated the Wraith I meet are. Of course, this is __**before**__ I kill them."_

Todd chuckled, which puzzled John as he'd just basically threatened his life. _"Perhaps… but you have no clue what I already feel from you. This retrovirus is altering you… something unique. I have high hopes that by the time this is all over, you will more than appreciate what honor it is to be Wraith."_

John clenched his fists, scratched his palm where the fake feeding slit had been implanted, and turned to Todd. _"I survived it before at full strength, just made me hate you more. Doctor Keller does think I might just get stronger and faster."_ He smirked deviously _"Which reminds me, do Wraith ever spar each other?"_

Todd smiled, already guessing John's thoughts. _"We practice on runners mostly. Our strength and agility more than makes us a match against most humans. But recently we have been…. less worried with the hunt and more with the prey itself. Pray you do not need to put your newfound abilities to use."_

John shrugged, and blinking a few times to get used to the contacts straightened his collar. _"Worth a shot."_

-----------------------------------

Teyla raised both eyebrows at John's strange attire, and sat rigidly as Todd had taught her in the passenger bay of the Dart Transport. _"You look…"_

John shrugged. _"Wraithy?"_

Teyla scoffed and motioned for him to sit next to her. _"You could say that."_

John waved with his hand in decline, and sat across from her. _"We start acting as soon as this conversation's finished. Not even Todd's Hive will know who I really am except for his Sub-Commander."_

The plan was simple, and Todd's hope was that it was so uncomplicated that no one would question it. Todd would go as Teyla's most trusted Commander, and John would be her personal guardian, it was likened to a bodyguard, but with much more… royalty.

Teyla creased her face in worry, but quickly remembering Todd's words ­­­remained impassive. _"You are correct… and as my selected guardian, you must do everything I say."_

John smirked, and couldn't resist. _"Everything?"_

Teyla couldn't resist either, and snickered at his insinuative wording. _"Yes… and I'm sure Kanaan appreciates the amount of trust we have in each other."_

John felt the icy sting of rebuke hidden in compliment, and for a moment, questioned how far he could go before it got… _awkward_. _"Of course… and it's partially because of him that I'm here looking like I just walked out of Army of Darkness."_

Teyla furrowed her brow and blinked in confusion. _"I have not heard such a way to describe the Wraith before, it is surprisingly fitting."_

John choked on his laughter, and shook his head in utter incredulity. _"Wait, no… not the Wraith… Evil Dead? Bruce Campbell? Boom Stick? I could have sworn we'd seen it already."_

Teyla simply blinked again. _"__**Bruce**__ Campbell? Is he a relation to Chuck?"_

John's stunned expression matched that he had when Rodney asked if his future version still had hair. He shook it away and palmed his face. _"Never mind… we'll watch it when we get back."_

The Dart Transport took off, and the somewhat different whine than they were used to began. Somewhere on the outside, Lorne was piloting a cloaked jumper that would land on Todd's Hive as well. John breathed deeply, something he had noticed he was doing a bit more frequently ever since the retrovirus had been reactivated. Dr Keller assured him that he wasn't going to go Scaly-Sheppard again, but deep in his mind he worried about what might happen. It was dumb luck that it had to be Teyla with him… again.

"_John… tell me what's bothering you."_

John kept his emotions hidden, and his face impassive. Most Wraith-like indeed. _"Nothing, just antsy."_

Teyla made a scowling face, something that momentarily confused John. _"You would not presume to lie to your Queen would you peon?"_

John was about to laugh, but seeing that Teyla was serious… well half serious, decided to answer a bit more honestly. _"Alright alright… You're a good actor you know?"_

Teyla clenched her fists, and leaned forward menacingly. John was amazed by her ability to get into the role. _"No… I am not."_

John sighed, and stared back at her. _"I'm… nervous. The last time I had this stuff running through my veins I kinda went crazy remember?"_ He hoped the nonchalant tone would get them over the awkward moment of a few years ago.

Teyla pursed her lips, the same lips he'd so unexpectedly pressed his own against the last time he was exposed to the retro-virus. _"Yes… but that will not happen this time. I am grateful you are willing to take this risk for me… but I know that is not all that is bothering you."_

She knew he loved Elizabeth… and it was in part that which had kept her back from doing what she had wanted to do in those first few years with the Expedition. These people were so strange when it came to love… postponing it as they believed they had so much time.

Teyla knew better. Constant threat of Wraith… and the average lifespan of 50 years in the Pegasus Galaxy… She had once asked Rodney what age he expected to live till and his answer involved many Nobel Prizes, zero point energy, recognition like a man named _Einstein, _some semblance of a family, and the distinct feeling that the amount of coffee he had drunken would significantly shorten what his 120 years should be.

120 years… more than 2 lifetimes for Teyla… Medicine in the Athosian Culture was not in short supply, but it was rare that one would die of old age… a celebrated thing.

Ever since joining the Expedition, Teyla had been in the best health of her life. Carson… Jennifer… Marie… they all became such good friends to her. Never in her life would she have dreamed the day when she asked Carson what her estimated lifespan was and was greeted with _'Well… with all yer fitness training, barring any incidents I'd wager a hefty sum on triple digits.'_

Triple Digits. 100 years of life. Barely a third of her life was done… and she had done the math… as Carson had said, barring any incidents… Teyla may one day see her great grandchildren.

Torren was the short term reason she agreed to take this immense risk, but in the end it was more than that. It was everyone who was still to come… the thousands or perhaps millions of lives that she may help save… including her own family.

She looked at John once more… and realized that while a part of him felt the same, he thought in much _much_ shorter terms. John was here for her… and also for… _her_.

He had missed the opportunity, and Teyla knew it haunted him. The wisdom of time was a harsh lesson, and only too late did many… most notably these Earth Born humans realize that wasting it was all too easy.

Teyla had considered pushing her relationship with John when Kanaan had begun to court her. Kanaan was… kindred. He too sharing the gift gave them a mutual understanding that they had shared since youth.

Her understanding with John was different… he pretended to be simple, but his complexities weren't always easy to decode for Teyla. When he stopped trying to hide them from her, they grew close. The attraction was there, and that fateful day when John was first exposed to the Retrovirus was all the proof she needed that John would have accepted.

But Teyla knew John's heart was torn. And even now as they moved closer to the hive… and possible doom, she knew he was determined to rectify that. _"We __**will**__ save her."_

John didn't meet Teyla's gaze, and instead could only think of the small specialized weapon nestled in his jacket's shoulder holster. _"I know."_

_-------------------------------_

Rodney and Ronon were very agitated, Lorne's presence didn't make too much of a difference as the stocky Major wasn't comfortable being on this hive. _"Will you stop pacing? Making me nervous."_

Rodney grimaced and tugged on his hair as he walked back and forth, _"__**We're**__ making you nervous? What? The fact that a jillion wraith are around us is __**fine**__ with you? Or the fact that Sheppard and Teyla are completely insane to even think to attempt this?"_

Lorne shrugged, and tried to focus on staying calm. _"The Wraith don't scare me… Ronon's got a big sword to deal with that."_ Ronon grunted back in reply. _"But you digging a hole with your feet is giving me the willies."_

Rodney grunted in irritation, and finally stopped as he leaned against the table. They were in the same room Todd and his Sub-Commander had explained the situation to them, and now they were waiting on Todd and their teammates.

They didn't wait much longer, and the door opened revealing a tired looking Todd. Instantly Ronon moved forward and pressed him with questions. _"Where's Sheppard and Teyla? What have you done with them!?"_

Todd merely rolled his eyes, as if completely disregarding the frustrated Satedan in front of him. _"Calm yourself. They are resting. It has taken much effort, but they are as ready as they will ever be."_

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief, and muttered as he got up off the table. _"So… what's the plan? Uberqueen or RepliWraith?"_

Lorne rolled his eyes, but was curious as well. _"I'm wondering that myself."_

Todd sighed, and as he walked over to the console nearby he input his command codes in. _"The Primary's hive is here…"_ he pointed out where a signal was coming from on the now flashing starmap in front of him. _"…we have been instructed to meet with them. The plan is for us to introduce the information on the Rival Hive's plans, and convince her to launch a pre-emptive strike."_

Ronon growled softly, and he found his hand gingerly heading down to his blaster. _"Where does Teyla fit in?"_

Todd turned and narrowed his eyes. _"The Rival Hive may have support… and our alliance would not risk the mission if it were not important. The Primary will only listen to our plan through a Queen."_

Lorne scrunched his face as he looked at the starmap. _"Looks like you're stretched pretty thin…"_

Ronon deduced it all and smiled at the thought. _"You're getting your ass handed to you."_

Todd checked his snarl, and simply kept his voice impassive. _"Indeed, and the thought of total defeat will be what gives us our only hope. The Primary will see the benefit of striking out at this Hive and eliminating the Nanite threat."_

Rodney grumbled and clicked his tongue. _"And you'll get to look like a hero for stopping those other Wraith… Nice."_

Todd smiled smugly, and growled. _"The thought had occurred to me. In any case, we must convince the Primary of the importance before all else."_

Ronon clenched his fist hard enough for his knuckles to crack. _"If anything happens to either of them…"_

Todd scoffed softly and waved off Ronon's threat. _"Yes yes… Nowhere in the Galaxy, You really should dedicate more time to culture and less on empty threats."_

Ronon had his blaster out and aiming right at Todd's forehead. His words showed just how serious he was. _"That look empty?"_

Todd narrowed his eyes and smiled at Ronon. _"What would Teyla and Sheppard think if you killed me now?"_

Both Lorne and McKay gave Ronon hand signals to back down, and reluctantly, Ronon growled as he holster his weapon. _"They'd probably thank me… like you should right now."_

Todd snorted, and simply remained silent.

-------------------------

Teyla controlled her breathing and contemplated meditating, but she knew to do so would only delay her reaction time, and as strange as it sounded she needed the anxiety to think quickly on her feet.

Todd noticed and growled softly beside her. _"Don't be nervous."_

Teyla couldn't keep the apprehension out of her voice as she replied. _"I am not nervous."_

John winced slightly and made a gentle sound of his sigh. Todd instantly turned to him and shot him a death glare. John checked his growl back… something that seemed harder to do that he first imagined, then dropped his head in reverence to Teyla. On the screen ahead, the Primary's Hive moved closer.

It took a moment, but once Todd was relatively sure that Teyla was prepared, he opened the channel to the Hive.

On the screen ahead of them, the face of a Wraith Queen dressed ornamentally appeared. Her smile was unbelievably disturbing, and both John and Teyla fought to keep their control. Her flanged voice was oddly sarcastic. _"So… At long last we meet."_

Teyla nodded slightly, then spoke just as sarcastically. _"Indeed."_

John kept his head down, but with his ears open, he noted quite a bit of hostility from the Primary on the screen. Her voice had the added undertone of humor… perhaps Todd was not the only Wraith that laughed. _"Many among my crew were beginning to think you didn't exist."  
_

Teyla took a few steps forward, showing just how little she was indimidated. Her voice was impassive… and that made it all the more threatening. _"You must point them out to me so that I may remove all doubt from their minds."  
_  
Surprisingly, the Primary began to laugh, something that confused both Teyla and John though neither showed it. _"That will no longer be necessary. Make your way to my ship -- and do not keep me waiting again."  
_

The screen shut off, and both Teyla and John relaxed. Todd moved over to Teyla and with a cheerful air spoke. _"She likes you."_

John had determined to keep to his role, so he remained silent with his head bowed down. Teyla simply furrowed her brow and asked. _"You think so?"_

Todd's reply was deadpan. _"It was as warm a reception as we could expect."  
_

_----------------------_

_'No... please no...'_

Elizabeth's cry was unheard, and other than a faint breathing noise coming from her mouth, unsaid.

They had taken more samples, and also had begun to... _implant_ something. Elizabeth didn't have enough awareness to understand what was going on, her senses had been dulled by some type of... well it wasn't a drug, but it felt like a sedative... blunting the sharp sensations of Nanite Sensors.

The Memories flying past were both her own and the Asurans... and both were scaring the hell out of her.

Her father... killing himself with tabacco... the Wraith wanted to know what caused Elizabeth's sensations to rise at the thought, so they kept on replaying it and studying her reaction.

Why? Why did they care? If they wanted nanite technology they had samples... why were they tortuting her with such a hard moment of her life?

Simon... and his... rejection. It seemed it was another thing the Wraith couldn't understand, and seeing his somewhat sad face over and over again was slowly chipping away at her spirit.

Another... feeling... something was... _no_... something had been _attached_ to her. She couldn't tell what it was... but... she could feel it pulsing... spreading along her side... giving information to the Nanites that formed her body.

Replicator or not, Elizabeth's essence was being wholly and completely subjugated to the will of the Wraith.

--------------------------------

In the Dart Bay, Ronon, Rodney and Lorne were waiting and watching as Teyla John and Todd entered. Todd quickly ordered the guards away, and leaving only them spoke softly._ "The plan is proceeding well, we will be heading to the other Hive now."_

Ronon growled and stared at Todd. _"I still say we should sneak aboard."_

John shook his head, but kept his gaze down as Todd had taught him. _"No. It's already risky enough with the three of us. If they catch any of you on-board they'll know right away something's up."_

Lorne lowered his neck and looked up at John. _"You okay there sir?"_

John nodded gently, truth be told he felt like a million bucks, but remembering what happened last time the retrovirus was active… _"I'm fine… Teyla you sure about this?"_

Rodney piped in seamlessly. _"Oh don't worry, anything goes wrong and…_ Rodney made a sliding motion with his hand. _"…wham, we'll be right here."_

Ronon winced and clenched his fist. _"But it won't."_

Rodney shrugged and continued obliviously. _"Well just in case it does…"_

Sheppard had tried to hold it back, but seeing Rodney once again stick his foot in his mouth snapped. _"__**Rodney!"**_

The others looked at him momentarily. He'd said it in a much more threatening voice than he needed to. Lorne was the only one to speak though, _"Talk about Method Acting sir."_

John winced as he tried, and failed to repress the low chuckle, and he moved into the shuttle with Todd. Ronon moved forward and put his hand on Teyla's shoulder. _"Hey, be careful."_

Teyla nodded gently, and put her hand on Ronon's as well. _"Thank you Ronon. I shall."_

She let go, and vanished into the Dart Transport. Ronon growled softly and watched as the transport took off. Rodney's voice came from behind completely ruining the moment. _"Uhh… something you guys haven't told me?"_

_--------------------------------------_

Teyla stepped off the Dart Transport, and repressed the urge to strike out at the Wraith before her. Her breathing threatened to become erratic, but she managed to control it enough to blend in.

The Wraith ahead of her stepped forward and nodded curtly. _"Welcome to my Hive."_

Teyla knew she had to take control, so keeping her voice relatively calm, yet with an undertone of hostility, she replied. _"Where is your Queen?"_

The head Wraith growled softly, and he kept his voice at the same almost hostile tone. _"You will meet her in time."_ He turned to one of the higher ranked sub-commanders to the side and nodded his head. _"Inform the Bridge they're on board. Take us to hyperspace."_

John stepped out just as the Wraith leader finished his sentence, and barely held back his shock. Todd snarled and spat acid. _" This was not part of the agreement."_

Teyla simply remained unmoved, almost as if she expected it to happen. The head Wraith answered curtly. _"You did not expect us to conduct this meeting here, within weapons range of your Hive?"_

Todd rebuked quickly, and Teyla remained calm. _"We are part of the same alliance -- unless you do not trust us."  
_  
The head Wraith smiled evilly, and stated matter-of-factly. _"I make it a practice to trust no-one I do not know. This is how the Queen wishes it. Follow me, please."_

John was screaming inside, the plan was already going bad and they weren't on the Primary's hive 20 seconds. Todd looked to Teyla, make a subtle motion for her to follow and she quickly did. John couldn't believe how well Teyla was taking the sudden change… he wanted to rip that Wraith leader's head off.

-------------------------------

Lorne's voice was none too pleased. _"What'd you do?"_

The Sub-Commander growled softly in confusion. _"Nothing. The Primary's Hive just went into hyperspace."  
_  
Rodney, who had been sitting off to the side just awaiting doom snapped at the knowledge. _"What?! What do you mean they just…"  
_

The Sub-Commander seemed honestly confused, and he began to work on his console. _"Exactly what I said! I have no prior knowledge of this…" _

Ronon stepped forward and held his body posture stoically. _"Where'd they go?"_

The Sub-Commander furiously tapped on his console, but his frustration only grew. _"I do not know. There is no way to track them in hyperspace"_

Ronon looked to Lorne, gave a faint nod, got his acknowledgement, then with lightning speed unholstered his blaster and held it at the Sub-Commander's throat. Lorne had knelt and held his P-90 ready to back him up if needed, Rodney just stood with a stunned look on his face.

The Wraith Guards around them were equally fast, and stunners were leveled at them from all sides. Even with the automatic weapons, Lorne and McKay were seriously outgunned. But Evan knew Ronon just wanted to make sure the Sub-Commander was telling the truth.

Rodney of course didn't know this, and he softly muttered in terror. _"Uh… guys…?"  
_

The Wraith Sub-Commander snarled in Ronon's direction, obviously very annoyed with this Satedan. _"Are you really so short sighted as to kill the one person keeping you alive on this ship?"_

Lorne didn't back down as he sighted Wraith after Wraith, but his voice was calmly diplomatic. _"He's got a point Ronon and I think he's telling the truth. Now let's all calm down here… Don't want a repeat of that bar on PX4-386 now do ya?"_

Ronon growled in his throat, then realizing that Lorne was right, holstered his weapon.

The tension on the ship was great, and the Wraith guards around were reluctant to holster their own weapons, but the Sub-Commander knew it was more important to follow their original mission that deal with these almost idiotic foodbags.

Rodney, now relatively sure he wasn't going to be the piece de resistance, had only one thing to say. _"Uhh… okay. What happened on PX4-386?"_

_--------------------------_

"_The Queen shall see your… party shortly."_

Teyla nodded slightly, and the Head Wraith left the room silently. She quickly turned to Todd, already noting that John had taken a support position for her should things get messy. _"What do you have to do with this?"_

Todd noted he was outnumbered, and replied quickly. _"Nothing, I swear I had no knowledge that this would happen."_

John snarled softly, Teyla couldn't tell whether he was acting or not. _"It's a trap… we'll have to fight out way out."_

Todd shook his head and held his hands up to them both. _"No! We're in no danger… we'd be husks already if the Primary did not believe us."_

John shook his head and turned around, he felt the irrepressible urge to just beat the crap out of Todd. And this Wraith makeup was making him itchy and it was driving him insane!

Teyla kept her voice in check, and looked to John to calm him down. _"We may yet still have to fight our way out…_ _but for now we have no choice but to play along."_

Todd took a moment to think, then sighed in relief. _"Everything will be fine, provided you continue to play your parts. Be prepared for anything."  
_

A few moments passed, and the sound of someone outside alerted them. John instantly got into his position near the door as a guard, with Todd standing near Teyla yet still in reverence to her.

The Primary's face was the first thing they noticed as the doors opened, her perpetual scowl did nothing to lighten the mood. She first stared at Todd, her voice condescending. _"What is…__**he**__ doing here?"_

John fought his smug smile as Todd bowed graciously, and backed to the wall opposite him on the other side of the door. The Primary gave him a disdainful look before staring at Teyla intently. Teyla didn't back down though and kept her composure. _"I thought his presence would be useful, as he is the one you have been dealing with up until now."_

The Primary turned to John then, and her face become almost curiosity. _"Who… or __what__ is this?"_

John kept his gaze down, and his mouth shut. Teyla answered for him in the routine Todd had worked out for him. _"He is my personal guardian. Sworn to me and marked for his service. I go nowhere without him."_

The Primary snorted in derision, and her fingers came up to caress John's cheek. _"You rely on bodyguards for your defense? I had no idea you were so fragile. Your reluctance to show your face is starting to make sense."_ John simply stayed still, even as the Primary's fingers slid down to the nape of his neck.

Teyla snarled back and took a step towards the Primary. _"Only a fool would believe they are invincible, failing to plan is planning to fail… and I plan of living a__** very**__ long time."_ Ironically, it was the truth.

The Primary snickered softly at that, and she grabbed John's chin, forcing him to look at her she hissed softly. _"So… primal… Do you even speak?"_ John didn't reply, only staring at her with repressed hostility. It served well to mask his identity.

Teyla interrupted, obviously feeling worried about the Primary's interest. _"He will speak for none but I… and I wish him silent now. Come! We must discuss the matter my commander warned you of."_

The Primary took another few seconds to gaze at John, and he just barely managed to repress his revulsion as she gave him…_that look_… You know that look. The one that says you're about to have a fun night… except in this case it was _definitely_ not what John wanted. Todd was slightly stunned at the exchange, but remained in reverence. Needless to say, John was freaking out, no check that… _he was about 2 seconds away from a full blown McKay screaming session!_

The Primary looked to Teyla then and spoke eloquently. _"Very well… I shall play with your toy later. Let us sit."_

John couldn't take it anymore and he looked to Todd for advice, the Wraith made a strange… what?

'_**Assist**__…'_

Teyla had turned and walked with the Primary… but it all became slow and hazy in John's eyes. He could see… and he could _feel_ Todd's hands move quickly… the knife… he was…

John knew what was coming and he knew what he had to do. How he did was something else entirely, and John had little control over his actions. With a silent step, he moved with Todd, grabbing the Primary's arms from behind as Todd swung around and promptly stabbed her ruthlessly in the neck.

Teyla turned at the strange and sudden noise and gasped. _"What are you doing!?"_

That was a good question. And even now as John held the Primary in a full nelson with his knee digging into her back, Todd finished her off as he twisted the blade in her neck. All the healing powers of the Primary were exhausted in moments, and she slumped silently to the floor, her throat so savagely ripped to shreds not a single scream was able to come out.

The bluish blood of the Primary spat out, and Teyla was repulsed by it landing on her clothes. Todd simply yanked the knife out and stared down at the Primary, the shock getting to him as well. The Primary's eyes simply remained open, the final astonishment now frozen on her pale skin.

John rubbed his temples as he began to breathe harder, his voice full of shock and doubt. _"What… what the hell just happened?"_

---------------------------

A/N: Omgzors. Evil Cliffy. :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I just got a new job last week and my wisdom teeth had to come out as well. Needless to say, I've had little time for writing what with the incessant phone calls and going to job sites as well as the agony of having my teeth literally pulled out.

-------------------------------------

Teyla was furious, but seeing John honestly confused and near hyperventilation, tried to keep her voice calm. _"What is the meaning of this?"  
_

Todd quickly recovered, and looked up at her. _"There was no other choice… she would have discovered us soon enough." _He pressed the bloody knife into Teyla's hands, still wary of the almost rabid state John was in. _"You must say you killed her. This is the way it must be."_

Teyla's typical calm broke just a tad. _"Are you insane?!"  
_

John looked at his hands, the same hands that had just helped ambush this Wraith Queen, the same hands that felt the knife… _wait… "The hell did you do to me?"_

Todd turned to John and held his hands up in parlay _"I will explain everything, for now continue your roles…"_

John would have none of it, and with speed that surprised even Teyla, he lunged forward and slammed Todd into the wall using his forearm at the Wraith's neck. He was literally holding him above the ground with inhuman strength._"No! Tell me why I just did that! Why I felt you…" _John tapped his head with the other hand. _"…up here."_

Teyla reached out and put her hand on John's shoulder, he seemed to calm somewhat at her touch. _"John… calm yourself. Let him explain before we kill him."_

Todd almost laughed, Teyla's not so veiled threat just seemed comical to him. _"You should listen to your queen."v_John tightened his hold, but seeing the reason in Teyla's soothing words, let Todd back to the ground. The Wraith breathed hard for a moment, then straightened his jacket quickly, _"This is how it's done with our kind, this is how power changes hands."_

Teyla took an aggressive position herself, ready to strike out if needed. _"You want me to become this Hive's queen?"_

Todd nodded, and reached down to the Primary's rapidly cooling body. _"She would have never accepted our proposal… putting you in her place will assure us of the needed resources to combat our rivals."_

John was still panting, but it was quickly coming under control. _"You still haven't explained what I felt." _

Todd found what he was looking for, a necklace that the Primary had tried to reach for. He took it in his hands and looked to the two Lanteans. _"This will trigger an alarm; you must act as if Teyla was the one to kill her. The crew will not be happy, but nor will they wish to be without a Queen."_ He stared intently at Teyla._ "You caught her off guard. Many will perceive that to mean that she was growing weak. All you need to do is convince them that you are a capable replacement and they will accept you."  
_

John dropped his head and sighed. There was just too much confusion and he didn't know what to believe. Teyla was in a similar quandary, only in much greater danger. _"What if I cannot?"_

Todd kept his voice grave. _"Then we're all dead." _Without waiting for approval, Todd pressed the necklace and an alarm rang out. He quickly jammed it in the cold hand of the Primary and knelt before Teyla. _"Kneel Sheppard! I will explain to you once we're safe. Your Doctor Keller was a fool… almost as much as you are."_

John could feel rage, and for a moment seriously contemplated tearing Todd's eyes out so he wouldn't get to see the ass-kicking he was about to deliver. But he instead just growled softly, and took a prostrate position before Teyla. _"You better pray to whatever god you believe in."_

No more words, and within moments the Wraith Leader charged in at the front of several guards. They scanned the room quickly and stared at Teyla with a hostile expression. _"What have you done!?"_

Teyla put her Queen hat back on, and snarled at him in equal hostility. "_I have taken what is rightfully mine."_ She twirled the blade menacingly, as if inviting more bloodshed.

The Wraith leader knelt at the body of the dead Primary, and checking her over quickly, howled at the finding. _"You killed her!"_

Teyla growled softly and leaned forward. _"Yes, and you are the better for it."  
_

The Wraith Leader stood and drew his sidearm He pointed it right at Teyla's head and trembled slightly. _"You will die for this treachery."_

Teyla had learned how to play poker over the years. John always caught her bluffs simply from knowing her so well, but the look of confidence and downright terror Teyla gave the Wraith Leader made John think twice about that. _"You would dare aim a weapon at your Queen?"_

The Wraith Leader pointed down to the Primary _"__This__ was my Queen!"_

Teyla spoke with a pure force of will. _"Not. Any. More."  
_

John was trembling, something had happened to him that was _damned_ odd, and now Teyla had a gun in her face. He was just about to jump up and rip the Wraith Leader's throat out with his teeth when Todd suddenly casually put himself in front of Teyla, blocking the shot with his own face. _"Your Queen was weak. She no longer had full control over the alliance. You're a fool to thin…"_

Teyla moved almost faster than sight. Her foot came out and snapped Todd's knees out from under him. The Wraith groaned loudly at the surprise attack, which were then exacerbated by a Karate Chop of sorts to his right collar bone. Before he could react, Teyla spun him around and held him still by his long hair. She wiped the bloody knife on his skin as she pressed against his throat. _"Did I ask you to speak for me?"_

John had never seen Teyla like this, so impassively brutal. Perhaps there was more to Teyla than he suspected… the thought frightened him as she was already pretty terrifying.

Todd repressed the groan of pain, his tone shocked and humbled. _"No my Queen… I beg forgiveness."_ He looked over to John who kept stoically knelt on the floor, his slick looking skin hiding just how much he was sweating.

Teyla pulled him back into a stare with her and slid the knife along Todd's neck as she spoke, almost sensually. _"You're usefulness is the only thing keeping you alive…See to it that you do not lose that."_

Todd nodded, and bowed his head as much as he could. _"Yes my Queen."_

Teyla smiled deviously, and as she slid the knife she spoke almost with a lust. _"Do not mistake this for mercy… wag your tongue unbidden again…" _She slid the tip of the blade along Todd's lips, enjoying the sudden fear in the Wraith's eyes._ "…and I shall remove it for you."_

Todd nodded, and kept his voice humble. _"Yes…my Queen."_

Teyla let him go and threw him to the side carelessly. She stared back at the Wraith Leader and narrowed her eyes. _"Kneel."_

The Wraith leader heard the Drones behind him bow, and with no small sense of shock got on one knee. _"My Queen."_

Teyla smiled, and with a hand motion told him to get up. _"Drop us out of Hyperspace, run a full diagnostic. I wish to know the state of my new flagship…" _She looked down at the Primary's limp body and disdainfully hissed. _"And dispose of this… thing. I want it out of my sight."_

John was utterly dumbfounded, and the only thing keeping him on the floor instead of going to see if he could non-surgically remove Todd's spine was the fact that Teyla was being _very _convincing. The worst part of it all was the damn makeup was probably running from his sweat and in the moment he needed severely to scratch; he had to remain perfectly still.

The Wraith leader looked once more at his former Queen lying dead and pale on the floor, then motioned to the drones behind him _"Yes… My Queen."_

_----------------------_

"_I'm going to kill him."_

Teyla checked her eyeroll. She wanted to say _'Not before I do'_ but knew better than to encourage the already unstable John. _"Calm yourself… he will be back shortly and if he does not give a good answer, you can be assured I will show just how well I've accepted the role of a Wraith Queen."_

John didn't laugh, he was still aggravated over his action in the room. Granted, it wasn't the first, and hopefully not the _last_ Wraith Queen he'd ever kill, but the almost violating nature that somehow Todd had reached out and… _touched_ him somehow… it was very disconcerting. _"He did something… I.. I don't know what. But I heard his voice as I got up and…"_

Teyla stealthily moved over and put a hand on his shoulder. That was as far as she could permit herself to go in this dangerous situation. _"I don't know what happened to you in there John… But I'm here."_

John winced slightly and sighed, he scratched his sweat drenched arms and wiped his palms on his vest. The little metal tassel served very well for scratching an itch that begged for attention. _"He activated his subspace transponder… Hopefully Lorne's been able to keep Ronon from shooting up the other Hive."_

Teyla sighed softly, and let go of John as she heard footsteps nearby. _"We will speak more later."_

John got into a guardianly position and watched Todd enter the room. He was alone and his voice was relieved. _"I've surveyed the crew. You'll be pleased to know they were entirely fooled."  
_  
Teyla was quite irate at the smiling Wraith. _"What were you thinking?! You put all of our lives at terrible risk."  
_  
Todd seemed genuinely apologetic. _"I know. If you'll allow me to explain ..."_

John butted in with his menacing flanged voice. _"__All__ of it please."_

Teyla nodded and looked to Todd. _"How long have you known you would do this?"_

Todd shrugged innocently_. "The former Queen was never going to accept your proposal. This is the only way to ensure we have the support we'll need."_

John took a step forward, and with no repressed anger snarled. _"You still haven't explained your little voodoo on me back there. How the hell did I feel what you were doing?"_

Todd growled softly, and flexed his hands as if nervous. _"Your species has the unerring tendency to meddle with your very creation. Perhaps this will teach you to be more wary when it comes to genetic manipulation."_

John did _not_ like that sentence in any which way or form. So, seeing as Todd insisted on taking forever in explaining, he acted.

With a deft move, John grabbed Todd by the collar and held his other fist ready to strike. _"Dodge my question again, and your nose is going into your brain."_

It seemed so natural to be doing this, yet somewhere in John's mind he knew… this wasn't how he typically acted. But before he could do anything he felt a reassuring hand take his wrist… slowly… almost as if it were timid. _"John…"_

John breathed long and hard. Sure, he'd wanted to kill Todd before, and if the chance came up to actually do it he would. But John wasn't the kind of man to kill something… _anything_ without feeling. _"I…"_

Todd could see the shock in John's eyes, and he quickly released himself from his grasp. _"You see… it has already begun to affect you." _He sighed softly and looked around to make sure no one was watching. _"I assume you know of the birth of my species?"_

Teyla kept her hand on John's forearm, holding him back even as he stood catatonically. _"Yes. The Iratus Bug fed on human, and their mutual DNA combined."_

Todd nodded, and then looked to John. _"Yes… the same DNA that is now active in your system."_

John's blood froze. He didn't understand anything about genetic manipulation, or even how that snazzy gene therapy even gave Rodney his ATA gene. But he understood English, and that's all he needed to know to get what Todd was getting at. _"No… no…! Dr Keller gave me a viral inhibitor…! The Wraith DNA is just there… dormant…!"_

Todd growled softly _"The physical mutation is dormant, but your genetic code is slowly being rewritten. I would not be surprised if your brain chemistry shows some… interesting activity."_

John force himself to keep quiet. Teyla's reassuring and surprisingly strong grip helped a lot. Teyla spoke for him, his own vocal cords too stunned to work. _"__**You**__… you knew this would happen and said nothing …"_

Todd shook his head and stared back at John. _"Not exactly… when I stepped into the operating room in Atlantis and felt the two of you…" _he nodded to John. _"…__You__ felt different… almost primal as the Primary put it. When I look at you, I sense something akin to the Iratus Bug… but much more coherent."  
_

"_How'd I hear you then… right before…?"_

Todd drew in a long breath. _"We Wraith have telepathic ability… while the Iratus bug does not possess this level of gift… it is possible your Lantean Gene is causing a… synergy of sorts. I would wager that you will indeed get a truly genuine appreciation for what it is to be Wraith."_

Teyla sighed and kept her hold on John, even though she herself could not read his mind, guessing it wasn't nearly as difficult as usual. _"John… we need to get you back to Atlantis. I shall order the hive to the nearest planet with a Stargate and…"_

Todd instantly became agitated, his tone quick and distressed. _"No! You must continue the ruse! To order such a strange thing so soon after taking command will cast suspicion on us!"_

Teyla gave him a disdainful growl and shook her head. _"What is keeping me from ordering you executed? If it is as you say, would I not as the Queen of this hive be able to order them to have you thrown into space for daring to question me?"_

John felt something coming from Todd, he'd not yet learned to understand it, and he simply willed himself to ignore it from existance. _"No… he's right Teyla… There's more at stake… we need to stop that other Hive and…"_

Teyla squeezed his bicep where she was holding him. Todd couldn't help but notice the intimacy they had and checked his smile. So he disguised it with moving forward. _"My hope is to quickly amass our forces, we need only destroy the Rival hive holding the replicator…"_

"_You mean Fran." _John interrupted, He knew damn well it wasn't Fran, but didn't want to discuss it.

Todd checked his eyeroll, he would have to be cautious now as Teyla was now the Queen, and John was slowly becoming unstable. _"If you wish to call it that. Once it has been destroyed, Teyla's position will be solidified and we can part ways on my Hive. It will take a day or 2 for us to collect enough support to ensure…"_

Teyla shook her head and interrupted. _"How long does John have?"_

Todd shrugged indecisively. _"I do not know. I have never dealt with a situation like this. I would estimate his body will slowly transform over the next few days… perhaps sooner."_

John narrowed his eyes. _"You even try and force me to do something again…"_

Todd shook his head, and tried to explain. _"No Sheppard… I did not reach out to your mind, you were the one to reach to me and I simply took advantage of the situation. Only a queen would be able to exert any control over you apart from communication without your will."_

Teyla sighed, and rubbed her palms together. _"So what do we do now? Attack the Rival Hive? or wait for your Hive?"_

Todd gulped softly, and he nodded. _"We await reinforcements, and pray they arrive before…" _He looked to John. _"…any more complications arise…"_

John was a man of few emotions. He kept it all reserved and buried. But now as he had been told what was happening to his body… all those repressions were threatening to come out in the form of testing Todd's healing ability.

-----------------------------

"_I still say this was a setup."_

Lorne shrugged his head from side to side and thought about it. _"I dunno… Kenny looked like he was pretty pissed that that other hive took off and he didn't know about it."_

Yet again, the boys were in the conference room where they had originally met with Todd and his Sub-Commander. Ostensibly to keep them away from other Wraith; Ronon couldn't help but notice they were boxed in.

Rodney furrowed his brow and scratched his head. _"Kenny? Who's that?"_

Ronon ignored his query and pestered Lorne. _"You shoulda just let me shoot him."_

Lorne growled softly as Rodney put two and two together for once. _"Who? You mean the second in command?" _Lorne rolled his eyes and nodded. _"Well since when did we start calling him that?"_

Lorne also ignored Rodney's question, and looked to Ronon. _"Like that bouncer on PX4-386?"_

Ronon smiled, but he quickly lost it as he turned back to the wall and grumbled. _"We got away then, we could get away now."_

Rodney rubbed his face and pouted as he sat. _"Seriously… call me next time you're naming a Wraith. If Sheppard's involved he'll probably be Cartman or Stan!"_

Still ignoring him, Ronon clenched his fist in frustration. _"So what can we do now?"_

Rodney decided to join their conversation instead of trying to get his own questions answered. _"Well we can't really stay here. Guns and sword apart, we're sitting ducks."_

Lorne saw that Rodney was being reasonable, and nodded. _"Well all we've got is a Jumper. What's there to sightsee in deep space?"_

Rodney shrugged and spoke as his mind came up with it. _"Well, we get this hive to jump to a gate, we get the Daedalus, bring millions of marines and go and rescue Sheppard and Teyla."_

Ronon growled, but it was a growl that showed he enjoyed the idea. Lorne on the other hand simply smiled politely and asked. _"Good plan, except I doubt Kenny will just let us go."_

Rodney sighed and sat down again. _"Okay… well maybe I haven't worked all the kinks out yet, but at least I'm trying!"_

Lorne checked his _'yeah, and failing' _comment and instead noted that the door had opened. _"We've got company."_

Ronon had his blaster out, when he'd taken it out exactly was unclear as the last time Rodney had seen him he was picking at his nails. The blaster was aimed quite precariously at "Kenny" who walked in completely dismissing it. _"I have news. Our Hive has been ordered to rendezvous with the Primary's hive in preparation for an attack."_

Lorne moved forward and faced off, he made sure to stay out of Ronon's line of fire. _"Attack? You mean the rival hive with Fran?"_

The Wraith nodded, and completely ignored Ronon's still held weapon. _"It seems your friends have orchestrated a coup, they are now in control of the Hive and the Alliance in turn."_

Ronon narrowed his eyes, but Rodney was the one to speak. _"What? How'd they do that? What happened to the UberQueen?"_

Kenny shrugged, and pointed to the screen where the Primary's hive was still transmitting information. _"She is dead. Killed by your Queen facsimile, it will take 8 hours to reach the Primary's hive from our position."_

Lorne nodded, and he pointed to another blip not too far away. _"Who are they?"_

Kenny furrowed his brow, and zoomed in on the area. _"That is… a Rival Hive. It is quite close to our agreed territory."_

The three men and one Wraith watched as the blip pulsated, almost ominiously.

-----------------------------

"_I really leaped before I looked this time huh?"_

Teyla knew John was a bit of a self-deprecating man when it came to his mistakes. He accepted them, and he moved on. But hearing him make a joke out of it was almost offensive to her. _"You are not to blame John. I should have known from the start that Todd would lie to us."_

John shrugged and tried to keep his guardianly pose. _"Well… it's because I thought he was lying that I did this in the first place."_

Teyla sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _"I know you were adamant about coming. But I should have convinced you not to."_

John shook his head and sighed. _"Just for the record, I did try and convince you not to go. And you know me and stupid ideas…"_

Teyla smiled, and resisted snickering. _"Yes…"_

Before John could reply, the Wraith Leader along with Todd walked onto the bridge and bowed his head to Teyla. _"My Queen, I'm sorry to disturb you. We've received an urgent report."  
_

The Leader held out a small computer tablet, Teyla couldn't possibly understand it and thankfully Todd had prepared. _"You intend to make her read it?"  
_

John could have sworn the Wraith Leader had checked his eyeroll, but his voice showed reverence. _"A Hive belonging to our rivals has been detected above one of our feeding grounds not far from here."_

_  
_Todd kept his voice respectful as well, but it was obvious he wanted Teyla to agree with him. _"They are part of the same rivals whom are holding the Replicator. All attempts at communications have failed."  
_

Teyla narrowed her eyes, wished she could look to John for guidance, then spoke confidently. _"Send the nearest allied Hive to investigate"_

"_We __**are**__ the closest Hive. It falls upon us to intercept." _The Wraith leader made little attempt to hide his contempt.

John remained silent, simply standing, thinking… ostensibly protecting Teyla. Teyla on the other hand clenched her fist and growled. _"We must await reinforcements."_

Todd seemed to stiffen, and with his voice low and full of reverence, bowed his head to Teyla as he spoke. _"My Queen… may I speak privately?"_

Teyla thought about it for a second, then waved the other Wraith leader off. _"Leave us."_

The Wraith Leader looked like he was about to hesitate, but then he bowed curtly and walked away. Teyla sighed, realizing that he was going to be a problem. Todd leaned in closer and whispered. _"We must respond immediately. To do otherwise will read as weakness. The crew will not understand."_

Teyla spoke firmly, as she had ever since she stepped on this Hive. _"Then let them be confused."  
_  
Todd snorted as if amused. _"Spoken like a true Queen, but you risk breeding suspicion. For the moment, they believe you and are prepared to serve, but if you break that trust by making irrational decisions, they will quickly fall away from you."  
_

John spoke softly, barely loud enough for the others to hear while he stood guard. _"What about your ship? Isn't it on the way?"_

Todd nodded, but still looked apprehensive. _"Indeed they are, but to hesitate in our reaction will only cloud their judgment of you. These first few hours are the most important if we wish to solidify our hold on the Alliance and this crew in particular."_

Teyla looked over to John, and with nothing but their eyes were able to hold an entire conversation. And as always, John was willing to tempt fate. _"Very well… inform the bridge that we will be changing course."_

Teyla hated what was going on in John's body… but seeing the look of empathy John gave her, knew he would have wanted it no other way.

-----------------------------------

Kenny snarled suddenly, drawing the attention of the Atlanteans on the bridge. Lorne stepped forward and questioned quickly. _"What? What is it?"_

Kenny turned and clenched his jaw in frustration. _"The Primary's hive has entered Hyperspace again… we've lost their position."_

Rodney groaned softly. _"This is worse than playing whack-a-mole."_

Ronon moved to the screen, and contemplated shooting Kenny for what seemed the billionth time. _"Why would they jump? I thought we were meeting up with them."_

Kenny growled as he tapped on the console going over the sensor data. _"As did I… it seems the plan has changed. There is another Allied Hive converging on their former position as well. We will arrive first."_

Lorne looked at the Starmap and thought about it. _"Why would they jump? Something must have caught their attention."_

Kenny furrowed his brow as he looked over the data. _"Perhaps…"_ He brought up the information on the sensors and tapped on a specific part. _"There. The Rival Hive we were monitoring earlier has jumped towards our feeding grounds. I would assume our Primary's hive moved to intercept them."_

Ronon growled softly enjoying the thought of more Wraith on Wraith violence.. _"They gonna shoot em down?"_

Kenny shook his head and waved over a Wraith Technician. _"Doubtful. Disputes like these are typically negotiated."_

Lorne scrunched his face. _"I thought they were your rivals. No Wraith morals or whatever."_

Kenny growled softly. _"Despite that, they will not attack first unless provoked."_

Rodney tapped the screen and muttered in a deadpan voice _"Oh? And gathering all these hives to attack them because they're trying to figure out how to use nanites isn't provocation?"_

Ronon growled and kept his voice low and powerful. _"We need to get to them… Now."_

Kenny turned to the technician and whispered something to him, The technician looked a little confused, but then nodded. Kenny turned back to the Atlanteans and motioned with his head to the screen. _"We're going to assume they went to investigate. We're pushing our hyperdrives but we should arrive shortly after them."_

Rodney rubbed his hands together, and realized that it was perfectly possible they were about to enter combat. _"Uhhh… I don't suppose you can make a pit stop at a planet with a Stargate?"_

Both Ronon and Lorne checked their winces, Kenny simply rolled his eyes and snarled.

----------------------

"_NO!!!!"_

Elizabeth screamed it as loud as she could, but no air, pure vacuum… sound needs air to travel. Her anguished sobs and pleas for them to stop went completely unheard by any corporeal ear.

They were violating her, corrupting every memory she ever had… it was still unclear what they were doing but… _something_ had been… _grafted_ to her.

It was pulsating… it was alive… and it wasn't human. She couldn't tell if that was where they were making their connection… or whether it was just another experiment, but the pain was so intense, it was the worst feeling she could have ever imagined. Elizabeth couldn't even tell where it was coming from, she'd lost all specific feeling in her body and what remained was just…

"_No please…. Stop…!"_

It felt better just to try, she knew that they couldn't hear her, or that even if tey could, they wouldn't care. Elizabeth watched in horror as they took yet another stample… only this time it had some of that… _substance_… on it.

Disassociation… the act of focusing on one thing so much that what's happening around the person simply isn't noticed. Elizabeth wished that she'd taken John up more often on his offers of training… Not only because it might have come in handy, but now because she had so few memories of him to use in the act of Disassociation.

Thinking of John brought back happy memories. 3 of the best years of her life despite all the chaos. He'd always been there for her, through thick and thin and everything from Ancients to the Wraith. John Sheppard had been her undying support… and she his. John Sheppard would not be on Atlantis if not for her… or at least he wouldn't have the command of the military contigent.

But now? More than a year had passed since… since he left her there.

She ordered him to go. Elizabeth _ordered_ him to go… and he did.

John had done the same to her once… ordered her to leave him behind… and… Elizabeth had done it.

As strange as it was, the pain that thinking of John brought up was only marginal compared to the agony of what the Wraith were doing to her. The only thing that she regretted was that now… now she wanted him to come rescue her. Elizabeth wanted John to be a complete moron and… and try and save her from this torment.

------------------------------------

"_My Queen, we are about to exit Hyperspace."_

Teyla looked over to the Wraith Leader and nodded. _"Very well."_

Todd leaned from his chair beside Teyla and whispered. _"They will attempt to negotiate and force you to make a concession… they may even threaten to attack. This is not the Hive with the Replicator so it would be better to simply work a deal. I will help you with that."_

Teyla nodded, and looked over to John standing beside her stoically. None of the others had questioned his presence, his silence, and refusal to even acknowledge anyone other than Teyla had earned him the fear of the other Wraith. What could this strange looking and even stranger feeling Wraith have that a Queen would want him for a guardian? None were eager to find out.

John on the other hand had begun to feel… something. It was at the edge of his perception, and even as he looked back to Teyla and gave her a knowing nod he still could barely feel it.

Teyla was starting to sense something as well, similar to what she felt when the Wraith were nearby but… _different_. She couldn't pinpoint it and it served nothing more than just nuisance… almost like a fly's buzzing will annoy, but not really be paid attention to.

The Hive dropped out of hyperspace, in the distance above the planet, the Rival Hive floated with it's CAP Darts zooming around. It seemed they were about to begin to cull the planet. The Wraith Leader tapped on his communications console and looked to Teyla. _"The Other Hive has opened communications."_

Teyla took a second, rose to her feet, and in a clear and confident voice spoke. _"Ignore them, Bring us above their Hive and divert all available power to forward weapons."_

The Wraith Leader turned and made an incredulous face. _"They are hailing! Obviously they want to bargain with us!"_

Teyla shook her head even as Todd gasped as well. _"Let them burn for this insult. There shall be no concessions or parlay. Once we are in position open fire."_

The Wraith Leader seemed genuinely puzzled, but not willing to question his Queen, gave the necessary orders. While he was busy, Todd stood and questioned Teyla quietly. _"What are you doing!?"_

Teyla smiled deviously, she knew John agreed with this plan and could almost feel the pleasure coming from him _"I would have thought it obvious."_

Todd's face went into surprise, and he tried to keep his voice calm. _"This is madness… I told you to talk to them!"_

Teyla smirked, and gave him a sidelong glance. _"You also told me to show no weakness. So I shall show them my strength."_

The Wraith Leader moved back towards them and bowed slightly. _"We are in position My Queen. The other Hive is…"_

Teyal interrupted, surprising the Wraith Leader even more. _"Open Fire, do not waste breath with useless words."_

The Wraith Leader couldn't fully hide his grimace, but he turned and barked out. _"All batteries, open fire!"_

Teyla watched with on small sense of delight, as through her clever machinations and subterfuge of being a Wraith Queen, hundreds if not thousands of Wraith were about to die… And even better, it would be at the hands of other Wraith that this would happen. Teyla was not a vindictive or violent person, but even she felt a warmth of pleasure course through her veins as the first wave of plasma from her Hive spat out and began the firestorm.

-----------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Contrary to popular belief, I am NOT dead :P Just really really REALLY busy with real life (Starting a Contracting company is no small feat) but I couldn't help but feel bad that this story was taking a back burner. So I took my new Tablet PC (it's so awesome BTW) and spent any chance I had today to write more on this._

_Should have another chapter next week as well. Getting a decent slice of time this week :D Thanks to all who read! And Reviews are love! :D :D_

_------------------------------------------_

"_What?! How do you know they're fighting?"_

Kenny rolled his eyes and made no attempt to hide his contempt for Rodney's incessant questioning. _"The same way I knew a rival hive was in orbit. I am in contact with a satellite we left there."_

Lorne shrugged and tried to decipher the Wraith script scrolling on the screen in front of him. _"Smart."_

Kenny growled in some small degree of pleasure. _"Yes… not all Wraith are mindless…" _The Wraith turned to Ronon specifically. _"… automatons."_

Ronon simply growled back in reply.

With a pestering hand motion, Rodney poked at the screen ahead of him. _"Can we see them? Does your satellite have a video uplink?"_

Kenny nodded and tapped a few buttons. The main viewscreen ahead flared up and 2 hives came into view from a low orbit. They were firing at each other with full vigor.

"_Wow, they're really giving it to each other… the one on top looks like it's winning."_

Kenny tapped a few more buttons, and IFF information appeared in the side of the screen. _"That is the Primary's hive. It appears they opened fire first."_

Ronon started to chuckle. _"So Teyla's hard at work then."_

A strange scrunch came over Rodney's brow. _"Huh? What are you talking about?"_

Lorne shrugged and pointed at the screen. _"Wraith fighting Wraith. Guess Teyla likes fireworks."_

With no small measure, Rodney tried to contain his smile.

------------------------------------

"_Rival Hive deploying darts."_

Teyla kept her head low and in an intimidating pose. _"Launch ours, no mercy."_

The Wraith Commander hesitated a moment. _"We will take many casualties my Queen."_

Teyla couldn't help but smile, thankfully the Wraith disguise made it just look menacing. _"Would you like to lead the attack?"_

The Wraith commander instantly lost all argument and barked orders. _"Launch the Alert Darts, defend the hive from enemy fighters!"_

Todd was sitting and slowly stewing, the ship rocked to the side and he checked his arm console. _"The enemy hive is turning for a broadside, they want to engage at close range."_

Internally John was screaming, he'd learned about Hive weaponry and knew that at close range even though the enemy hive had taken damage it could still score a lucky shot. The organic armor of the Wraith Hive was just too inconsistent along it's length and what should have been a turkey shoot was becoming a real battle.

Todd seemed to understand as well, but he looked over to John with a strange sense. _"We… should charge them… force them to present their side to our front."_

Did Todd understand the problem at hand? John couldn't be sure, but he certainly felt a… he was scared to say bond, but that's what it felt like. Todd was somehow hearing his thoughts, understanding his motives.

Teyla noticed as well, but tried to downplay the odd sight of the two hated enemies looking at each other with a surprising sense of curiosity. _"Agreed, have our fighters cover our flank."_

The Wraith Leader looked to the group of strange Wraith giving the orders, but he could see the logic himself. _"Yes my Queen, changing course."_

Tense was too weak a word to describe John's state, Todd kept giving him glances, something between respect and fear. John didn't know whether to feel honored or scared, but somehow Todd had figured out the issue with the battle by instinct alone… or at least that's what John wanted to believe.

The two hives traded blows, with dozens of Darts flying around them like flies around a pile of dung, the Rival Hive had taken serious damage from the initial surprise attack, but were holding their own despite the terrible odds.

The Wraith Leader began to twitch slightly as the two hives neared each other in an orbital game of Capital Ship Chicken. When dealing with ships that weigh something in the order of several thousand tones, even a glancing blow was a serious thing.

John understood that, and deciding to try his new found ability to communicate with Todd closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_They'll move out of the way… have medial guns ready for a full salvo."_

Todd instantly looked to John and almost blurted it out, but taking a second to compose himself leaned towards Teyla. _"Stand firm… they will avoid us and expose their side. Hit them with everything and we shall live the day."_

Teyla again noted the odd behavior between John and Todd, and decided to ask them about it… later. _"Do not waver! They will pay for their treachery!"_

The Wraith Leader couldn't help but wonder, who was the treacherous one here? _"Yes My Queen!"_

_-------------------------------_

"_Holy… they're gonna crash!"_

Lorne would have smiled, but he knew that this must have been Sheppard's doing. _"No… Never played chicken when you were a teenager?" _He looked at McKay who gave him a half scornful look. _"Ah… stupid question."_

Ronon was watching with rapt attention, it was oddly beautiful to see Wraith kill Wraith. _"What'll happen if they crash?"_

Kenny turned and gave Ronon a grave look, it said all the Satedan needed to hear. The Wraith tapped his screen and muttered softly. _"It will be another hour for us to arrive. The battle will be over by then."_

Lorne sighed and looked to Rodney. _"Let's hope they're still okay."_

_---------------------_

"_They… They are moving off! All medial guns! Full barrage!"_

Teyla smiled as she saw the Rival Hive on screen turn to the left, fire what few cannons it had in that position, then slowly tear apart under the full barrage of fire from her own Hive. _"No mercy! Erase them from history!"_

The Wraith Leader smiled, seemingly reassured by the pleasant turn of events. _"Yes my Queen!"_

Todd got up and in the confusion moved over next to John. He kept his voice low and hidden from all others. _"You and I will discuss this…"_

On the screen ahead, Teyla moved forward and hissed in pleasure as the Rival hive finally began to buckle, its superstructure crushed itself under the force of it's own engines, and a few bolts of fire later, it erupted into a blossoming explosion, shards of organic armor peeling off like a fragmentation grenade.

The Wraith Leader growled in surprising glee, and he turned to Teyla. _"Enemy Hive eliminated my Queen. We have won the day."_

Teyla turned a slightly displeased face to him _"Perhaps this will teach you to question your Queen's orders."_

With a grandiose air, the Wraith Leader bowed to one knee and saluted. _"Fully My Queen. What are your orders?"_

Teyla drew herself to her full height, which while not as tall as the others around her, now drew a certain air of respect. _"Have a damage report to me within the hour. Begin repair efforts."_

The Wraith leader lost a bit of his gradioseness, and looked up to Teyla _"Shall I order our Darts to cull the planet for resupply?"_

Teyla had turned, and she was thankful as only Todd and John saw her throat catch from the surprising question. _"… No. We will leave the planet alone."_

Unwilling to question the orders of his queen, but with no small sense of confusion, the Wraith Leader replied tersely. _"Yes… My Queen."_

Todd turned and hid his harsh glance, but Teyla could see right through it.

She had made a mistake… and she would gladly do it again.

-----------------------------

"_What were you thinking!?"_

The bridge was devoid of all but the three conspirators. Todd was screaming at Teyla but with John so close, he kept his distance. Teyla's reply was almost deadpan. _"I will not sacrifice the lives of other humans."_

Todd scoffed. _"But you will sacrifice all of ours?"_

John took a step closer and covered Teyla. _"You heard the lady. We're not culling that planet."_

Todd hissed at John and Teyla, though his ire was much more personal to John. _"You have brought us to the edge of ruin… the crew will demand food… and to deny them will risk mutiny."_

Teyla furrowed her brow. _"I though the Wraith were lost without a Queen?"_

Todd smiled unpleasantly and shook his head idly. _"Then how would I have survived till this point? You are fools. Both of you."_

John blinked hard, it had been almost 16 hours since he'd gotten any sleep and the exhaustion was starting to eat at him. He idly scratched the side of his face as well as his forearm as he coolly replied. _"And you lied to us. So I guess we're even now."_

Todd growled and kept having to hold himself back from lunging at them. He was still very disturbed by what John had seemingly done to him. _"Even!? You have quite possibly destroyed everything we were hoping to achieve!"_

Teyla stepped forward and stood beside John. Her manner imposing. _"You mean __you__ were hoping to achieve. Do not be fooled into thinking we do not see the ultimate goal of your plan."_

Todd feigned innocence, and he smiled softly. _"To stop the Rival Hive… and spread your Doctor Keller's vaccine."_

John smiled back uncomfortably. _"Well sorry if we don't trust you… but we don't trust you."_

Todd shook his head and sighed. _"Nor I you… especially with your newfound ability."_

Teyla turned to John with a surprised face. _"Ability? John… what is…?"_

John bowed his head slightly and stared at Todd intently. _"He can hear my thoughts. And I can hear his. He's got no intention of spreading the Vaccine… at least for now. All he cares about is control of this faction and taking out the Rival faction with… FRAN."_

Todd nodded and became frustrated. _"To introduce the Vaccine now will make us pariahs… no better than the Rival Hive… But your refusal to follow Wraith Code will be our end!"_

With a strong shake of her head, Teyla replied. _"No. You will have to find some other way of satisfying your hunger… perhaps you should take the vaccine to be an example."_

Before Todd could bark back, the main doors opened and the Wraith Leader stepped in. _"My Queen, your Hive has just dropped out of hyperspace in near orbit."_

Todd looked to Teyla with pleading eyes, she tried to comprehend what he was trying to say, but couldn't piece it together. _"Excellent… I shall be visiting them for a few hours. Remain in orbit and continue with repairs. I want this ship battle ready as soon as possible."_

The Wraith Leader didn't bow, but he did drop his head in reverence. _"Yes my Queen, Repairs will be completed in 5 hours."_

Teyla motioned for Todd and John to step into line, and she shot an aggressive look to the Wraith Leader. _"You have four. Do not test my patience."_

The leader bit his tongue, and nodded. _"Yes my Queen. We shall redouble our efforts."_

Teyla walked past him, and quickly sped through the ship. She could sense the hundreds of Wraith onboard, the small hint of confusion in their actions. The ship was certainly nowhere near as welcoming as she may have hoped it would be, but now that Todd's hive was here they might be able to get some help for John.

She'd known him a long time, and in his words 'gotten under his skin'. Teyla understood that John was the kind of person who acts without considering the consequences to himself simply because he didn't care. The consequences to others was what mattered to John Sheppard.

Now he may have gone too far, and seeing him sweating and scratching himself made Teyla worried. John was slowly becoming something he hated, and he needed to get back to Atlantis.

--------------------------

"_Good to see you're all okay. We were worried when you jumped away."_

They were back in the conference room where this had all started, they had limited time to confer and needed every minute. Todd had explained on the ride over that with her grip on the Primary's position, she would be able to order a strike against the Rival Hive attempting to usurp the nanite technology. Teyla would have to move fast and decisively though, as her decision to not cull the human world had lost her much of the favor she had gained by destroying the enemy Hive.

Todd pulled Kenny aside as the Lanteans conferred, their words soft but meaning heavy.

Teyla nodded to the three others who had been left behind, but motioned over to John. _"We are fine Major Lorne. But Colonel Sheppard is suffering from a reaction to the Wraith retrovirus, We need to get him back to Atlantis."_

Todd suddenly cut in, seemingly done with Kenny at super speed. _"No! You must continue the ruse… You can bring whatever supplies you need to my ship through the Stargate on the planet but under no circumstances is Sheppard to leave your side!"_

John took a step forward, and even Ronon felt his furious presence. _"You ever shut up? Maybe I should make you shut up."_

Teyla put her arm on John's shoulder, again calming him down. Rodney and Lorne were shocked at John's aggressiveness, but Todd held his ground. Ronon had unclipped his gun, ready to fire if needed. _"Uhh… You okay buddy?"_

John didn't turn to Ronon, and instead mentally screamed every last insult he could think of to Todd. The wraith smiled softly, seemingly pleased with the assault. _"You would say he is not, I would say he is more than alright."_

Teyla pulled John away and gave him a very small hug. Her reassuring hands calmed him, but his pulse was still racing from the sudden adrenaline punch. _"The Retrovirus is rewriting his genetic code. He is becoming more like the Wraith with every passing minute…"_ She turned to Todd. _"…Which is why we need to get him to Atlantis and Dr Keller!"_

Rodney became wide-eyed and his voice was full of terror. _"Sheppard… a wraith?"_

Ronon simply shook his head. _"No. No… you're lying." _He turned to Todd. _"You did something to him…"_ with a deft move, he raised his weapon and aimed it right at Todd's head. _"… You did this to him!"_

John finally reacted, and his hand went up to push Ronon's gun down. _"No… I did this Ronon… It's my fault and I've got to pay for it now… I'm not… well I'm not about to start snacking through my hand… so I guess we still have time." _He turned towards Todd with the now typical angry look he had. _"How can we slow it down… or stop it?"_

Todd swallowed softly, he'd been considering the situation and thought he had a solution. _"I have given it thought, and the only thing I can think of that will slow down the transformation is a dose of human stem cells along with more viral inhibitor."_

Rodney openly scoffed and threw his hands up in frustration. _"Are you crazy!? It would take weeks to get stem cells from Earth!"_

Lorne turned to Rodney and furrowed his brow. _"I thought medicine was voodoo."_

Rodney rolled his eyes and spoke with just a _little_ bashfulness. _"Yes well… Jennifer's been giving me Coles Notes on a few things'  
_

John repressed the urge to strike out at the stocky Canadian, and looked to the team. _"He's right, it'll take too long. But we can send you guys on the jumper to get me some more viral inhibitor relatively quickly… right?"_

Todd nodded, but narrowed his eyes. _"That will only slow the physical transformation, your genetic code and mental abilities wll continue to expand."_

Again, Rodney furrowed his brow. _"Mental Abilities?"_

The urge was too great, and John looked to Todd with a strong glare. Before the entire team's eyes, the Wraith suddenly blinked hard and shook his head as if to clear his mind. The muted fear in his eyes was evident. Ronon was the first to ask. _"The hell'd you do?"_

John smiled, and licked his lips involuntarily. _"Showed him what it's like at the top of a Ferris Wheel. Guess he's afraid of heights."_

The Wraith reeled from the strange mental image, and couldn't resist asking. _"What kind of amusement do you derive from sitting atop a loosely dangling bucket?"_

The entire group of Lanteans winced and held back their laughter. But it was a mixed feeling, as they all felt from John's situation and even more, that he wasn't going to be coming back right away.

--------------------------------

Dr Keller bit her lip and injected the syringe, and readied the next one. _"You're so lucky I read about protein induced stem cells. I don't have enough to get you back to normal, but this should help keep you… yourself for another day."_

John wanted to apologize. Lorne had been pretty descriptive with the near panic attack Dr Keller had had when he arrived on Atlantis and told her the situation. She had quickly grabbed her little experimental stem cell research and adapted it for use in John's treatment. Nurse Marie had been given strict orders to continue and produce more stem cells for John's return.

Now she was back on Todd's hive, hidden away from the populace in the bowels of the ship treating John with what little medicine she was able to bring that would help. She injected the second syringe and sighed. _"There… that should help. But you should really reconsider going back… there's no telling what…"_

John shook his head and kept his tone respectful, the anger building inside him was still there, but repressing it wasn't impossible. _"No… I have to go. Teyla's life is at stake and… and I need to do this."_

Jennifer kept her mouth shut. Rumors had spread around Atlantis over FRAN's reappearance, and the now obvious feelings of the dark haired Colonel for Dr Weir nagged at her. Jennifer didn't know whether to think it was romantic that John was willing to endure this to save her… or idiotic. _"Well at least you didn't have a building land on top of you this time…" _John's grimace of recollection made Jennifer think twice about her snark. _"…Sorry. But still… as much as I want to blame you for this I'm still recommending you stay behind."_

John's shake of his head was all she needed to know. He was truly the biggest and most handsome idiot she'd met in 2 galaxies. And the shocking part was she respected him.

-----------------------------

Movement, finally Elizabeth could feel the reassuring sense of atmosphere around her. But… It wasn't her that was feeling it.

It was so strange… it was as if she could feel the movements of those around her. Perhaps even their voices. But sound can't travel in a vacuum… no… something… something was _wrong._

The grafting had continued, and Elizabeth had come to her last reserves of strength. The strange pulsing organism attached to her had grown, and now she knew what it was.

Wraith. The grafting had added cultured and genetically engineered Wraith cells to her body. The samples the Wraith had taken earlier were for testing, and now the research was leading to results.

Fully whole parts of her had been incised, and replaced with the vile material. Wraith Stem Cells… engineered to bond to the nanites and reform her body. The realization had made her sick, and if her stomach was anything other than a facsimile… it would have spewed at the thought.

They were making her a Wraith… perhaps only in body, but the implication stuck with her. The Wraith were already terrifying strong, and their healing made them fierce opponents on the battlefield and in longevity.

But with nanites? Elizabeth couldn't fathom the implication. Stronger… faster… smarter… and more than likely the most dangerous thing in the galaxy.

The shame, the disgust, and the sheer terror that Elizabeth was being an unwilling participant in this made her wish that she could simply self-destruct… end it all and leave the galaxy a better place.

-----------------------------

"_We'll be here sir, any trouble and we'll come in guns blazing."_

Todd narrowed his eyes as he looked to John and Lorne, they had planned something, but he couldn't tell what. _"Pray you do not need to Major. We are heading into battle and we are likely to be outnumbered. Our hope lies in a tactical strike against the replicator."_

The humans were silent, and wondered exactly what was going to come of this. Teyla took a deep breath and nodded to them. _"We will be alright friends. With any luck this will all be over soon and we may return home."_

A few silent goodbyes, and John and Teyla were led by Todd back into the Dart Transport. It seemed odd to Rodney Ronon and Lorne that this was happening again, but at least this time they would be in the same fleet.

--------------------------

"_Here is the Rival hive's location. They are currently aiding operations of a shipyard being built in this quadrant of space."_

The Wraith Leader growled softly and pointed out the defenses of the area. _"There are 3 Hives and a Dozen Cruisers there besides the orbital dock. Attack would be suicide."_

John looked at the screen where a 3D representation was showing the planet. Certainly it would be a tough nut to crack, but all they really needed to take out was the replicator… and John had to be the one to do it.

The gun that still rested on his side remained unused, and all but Lorne and John were completely unaware of it. He understood perfectly that it was needed, and in the worst situation John would use it without remorse…or…

But leaving Liz to the Asurans… even letting her walk through the Stargate into deep space was nothing compared to what he was thinking of doing now… could he actually shoot her? Could he actually… end Elizabeth's existence?

He refused to speculate, and remained still as Todd, Teyla, and the Wraith Leader continued to assess the situation. _"We will have 3 hives to counter theirs, but the most dangerous aspect will be the cruisers. If we are not hasty, they will flank and destroy us without mercy…" _The Wraith Leader made no attempt to hide the allusion to Teyla's own orders of only hours past.

Teyla caught on quickly and played along. _"Just as we would them. But we need not destroy them all, only the Replicator."_

Todd had remained uncharacteristically quiet, other than information that was general knowledge, he was keeping in reverence to Teyla's lead. John couldn't help but think the Wraith was trying to hide something. He longed to speak, to help in planning, but as a simple guardian, John had to respect the place he was given in the Wraith Hierarchy.

But… Todd was able to speak out. So John did as he did before, and concentrating he began to try and mentally connect with Todd. He hated doing this, not because John respected Todd's privacy, far from it… But to actually… _join_… with a Wraith was quite distasteful to him.

Todd noticed immediately, and seeing that John could see something the others couldn't decided to allow the information to flow through. _"I… I believe there is something we have not considered." _He idly moved his hand to the planet and spoke with a slightly confused tone. Teyla noted instantly John staring at him and realized who was actually speaking. The fear in her mind grew… just what was John turning into?

The Wraith leader paid no mind, and barked, albeit softly. _"What? What have we missed?"_

Todd continued, and even he was mildly surprised by his words. _"The shipyard has a ground based facility… if we were to attack it through the Stargate, their attention would be diverted. We could send in a strike force to the Rival Hive under the cover of an attack, and eliminate the Replicator without the need for a large scale battle."_

Teyla had gone over the possible plan with John and wanted nothing to do with it. It would be a suicide mission for those involved and she was unwilling to send John… because he would not be left behind in such a mission… to his death at the hands of Wraith. Before she could rebuff it though, the Wraith Leader nodded his head in admiration. _"A bold plan… and likely to succeed, with their shipyard disabled, and replicator destroyed, they will soon fall victim to the other factions. We would take minimal casualties this way as well."_

Fighting her wince, and realizing that like it or not, it really was the best plan. Teyla nodded and tapped her finger against the holographic planet. _"…Agreed. We shall strike as soon as the third Hive arrives."_ She turned away and tried to look menacing, but her worry was nagging deeply at her and Teyla couldn't make her tone as strong as she wanted. _"Now leave me. I wish to be alone until we set out."_

The two other Wraith and John nodded and began to leave the conference room, But Teyla held up her hand and softly spoke. _"Guardian. I did not dismiss you."_

John remained silent, and turned and made his best stoic pose. The Wraith Leader furrowed his brow, then turned to Todd, and finally left the room with a somewhat bemused expression on his face. Todd turned as well, looked at the two hidden lanteans, and realized that being a Wraith was so much easier when it came to intergender relations.

Now alone, John moved closer to Teyla. The room was silent and he spoke for the first time since coming back to the Primary's hive. _"Yes My Queen?"_

Teyla turned and resisted slapping him. Instead she simply glared at him and growled. _"You truly have gone mad. I should have forced you through the gate myself."_

John smirked, it was purely involuntary and he could feel… something… _God Teyla was so hot_… although the Wraith makeup would have to go, he certainly felt the attraction he'd had since Day 1. _"For some reason I doubt you'd be able to make me."_

A frustrated sigh, and Teyla turned to the table where various instruments lay. _"Even with your newfound strength, I doubt you could stop your entire team and Lorne from forcing you through."_

That urge was getting bigger, and John needed some room to breath. The last time he'd been on this retrovirus he'd… Well it was certainly awkward since John had decided not to pursue anything after, but _goddamn_ he wanted Teyla right now. How did the woman keep such a trim and toned figure after having a baby as big as Torren!? _"Oh really?"_

Teyla watched in some fearful fascination as John moved forward, took a hold of a very solid bar that the Wraith used for repairing the superstructure of the ship, much the same way a splint is attached to a bone, and with a little effort, twisted it into a pretzel like shape.

Now Teyla was convinced, the retrovirus was affecting John much more severely than he was aware, and the chance to send him back to Atlantis was gone. _"John… you need to calm down. I'm your friend remember?"_

With a twisted smile, John took Teyla's hand with a gentleness that was a complete opposite of the sheer strength he just showed. _"Of course… that's all we've ever been."_

Inside Teyla's mind this was a fear she'd had since hearing John had reactivated the virus within him. That alarm screamed now in a way that it hadn't since Michael had captured her. _"John… This is neither the time nor the place."_ She pulled back gently, trying her best not to offend her best friend.

His head cocked to the side, and John lost a bit of his smile. _"Why not? We're alone… and I don't feel… held back."_

Teyla felt just a hint of worry. What was John thinking?! _"You need help John… The viral inhibitor isn't working."_

John realized that he was causing fear in Teyla, which was the exact opposite of what he wanted. So he drew back a bit and reined in his suddenly flaring emotions… but mostly just corralled his hormones. _"No… it's working… just not completely…" _He turned around and took a few deep breathes. Calm returned to him and he realized what he'd almost just done. _"I'm… I'm sorry Teyla… it's just…" _

He wanted to tell her everything. John wanted to tell Teyla that despite loving Elizabeth, he still felt a degree of… attraction… but moreso a degree of care that was more than just friendship. John had waited so long… _too long_… to tell her this. And like it or not the Retrovirus was giving him the excuse to finally let it out and not appear… _weak_.

Teyla knew though. She knew what he felt and what she herself felt for John Sheppard. But that time had passed, and Teyla was not one to regret her choices.

Teyla also knew that John was the same… but he was getting close to regretting this. Not the virus, not coming with her… but the reason he'd decided to in the first place… _"I know John… I know. But we must concentrate at the task at hand… and how we can ensure our survival."_

John nodded, but it was an idle nod. Somewhere, in some dark corner of the universe, he could feel the hate… well maybe hate was too strong a word, but he could feel the… _animosity_… something enjoyed torturing him… both physically and mentally. This mission appeared to be the latest in a long line of torments this life had for him. _"…You're right… you're right of course… Just… goddamnit Teyla…"_

Teyla hesitated in moving to console John. That feeling she had earlier… like that of a fly buzzing around… it had grown, and Teyla now fully recognized that John was slowly adapting to a much larger world than what his already vast mind was used to. _"We will get through this. You need only hold on till we rescue FRAN. Once back on Atlantis, Dr Keller will restore you."_

John idly scratched his forearm as he turned, the rage building inside him was threatening to grow, and he didn't want Teyla to be a victim of his instability. _"I have to go on that strike team… I __have__ to."_

Unwilling to look him in the eyes, Teyla stared down at the floor. _"You could die."_

The straw had fallen, and the proverbial camel's spine holding John's rage back snapped. _"I'm already dying!"_ He raised his arm up and brought it down with enough force to break the table in the conference room. His scream of fury sent Teyla back a few steps, ready to defend herself if need be.

But John's rage wasn't directed at her, but rather himself. His arms bled from the savage attacks on the inanimate objects in the room, quickly tearing it apart. It took almost a full minute, but eventually he'd unleashed his fury.

The scariest part was the healing... his wounds healed just like a Wraith's would.

Teyla remained silent, hoping that John's wrath had been spent and his calm had returned. His breathing was erratic, almost like a wolf after chasing down some prey. But John's tears were something Teyla had never seen before, and even in his Wraith getup, he still looked so fragile. _"John…"_

The dark haired Colonel, a man whom had survived things none other had, dropped to the floor and brought his hands to his head as he sat in contemplation. A pair of tears, that was all that released. The sob was inside, but John held it back with all his vigor.

Teyla said nothing, and instead sat down next to John, putting an arm around him. Retrovirus or not, deep seated wrath or not… John Sheppard was still Teyla's best friend… and he needed her right now. Just as she knew he needed to go on that Strike Team.

--------------------------

The Wraith Leader looked to Todd with an air of confusion. The mental conversation was void of any speech. _"She wished to be alone… yet she keeps… that… __thing__ with her?"_

Todd smirked, and he narrowed his eyes. _"My Queen is a very strong one, Ageless, and one of the first. Her tastes are… eclectic to say the least. But her motives and tactics are unquestionable. I would not be alive were it not for her and her Guardian."_

The Wraith leader hissed and cocked his head to the side. _"I am still unsure… My Queen was… more conservative. She certainly would not mate with a… __beast__ like that __thing__ in there."_

Todd resisted laughing; little did Teyla and Sheppard realize that by asking to be alone, yet remaining with a male wraith, Teyla had inadvertently signaled she wanted to mate. The Wraith Leader was more than just a little curious. _"Actually, before your Queen's timely demise, she specifically stated that she would like to… __play__ with my Queen's Guardian. Perhaps you did not know your Queen as well as you assumed."_

The Wraith Leader growled softly, but seeing as Todd was somehow in his new Queen's favor, decided to let the issue slide. _"She was my Queen, a Wraith Queen… and they must be respected. I failed to protect her and now I must suffer the rule of her murderer."_

Todd again resisted smiling. This Wraith Leader was surprisingly individual, perhaps the Primary really was weak and did not rule with the iron grip needed to maintain cohesion. _"Serve her well and she may reward you. My Queen is harsh, but also grateful, Serve her well and she may give more than simple sub-command to you."_

The Wraith Leader narrowed his eyes, and wondered exactly what Todd meant. The allure of command without a queen was… tempting.

Todd knew exactly what he was doing though, even with the destruction of the Replicator, the Rival Factions were still powerful. He would need allies, and despite some initial misgivings, Todd knew that having such a strong and unrelenting Wraith as an ally would only serve him well.

Because it was obvious Teyla would not stay as a Queen… and the only one left would be him to remain in power… and then the Wraith would be ruled by the will of 'Todd'.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Due to popular demand, I've gone back to normal formatting (no more italic dialogue... *Single tear falls from eye*) :P

I'll admit, it's better this way simply because it's the standard, but i still love the ease of reading dialogue in longer paragraphs (especially when they're broken up)

Only one more chapter to go. should have it next week. Muchos Kudos to all readers and reviewers! :D

---------------------------------

Jennifer was just about to step off the jumper onto Atlantis's hanger bay when Major Lorne stopped her. "Jen… wait."

The young doctor stopped and looked to Lorne, he seemed hesitant. "What is it Major?"

Lorne gulped the tension in his throat and handed her a folded piece of paper. She looked it over and was about to unfold it when Lorne quickly spat out. "Wait! Don't read it… it's from Sheppard."

Jennifer furrowed her brow and looked at the folded paper, what could it possibly say? "Sheppard wrote this? Who's it for?"

Lorne sighed and rubbed his hands together. "It's for Woolsey; he said it's a private matter."

Jennifer had an inkling what Sheppard might want to say, and it scared her to be holding something so… private. "… Yeah… okay I'll umm... I'll get to him. If you see him again then… tell him not to exert himself, the slower his metabolism the slower his body will change."

With a nod, Lorne opened the aft hatch. "Sure thing, just make sure you've got enough stem cells for Sheppard when he comes back. Have some minor life support ready for them too; they'll both probably be dehydrated and hungry… Hive's a hot place to be in all that makeup and leather."

The grimace on Jennifer's face told her just how much guilt she had in her for having done the two operations.

Once Jennifer got off the jumper, it quickly took off and headed back to the planet where the Hives had met. A quick meeting with Marie to check on the status of the stem cell development, and she headed to the main control room. Mr. Woolsey was in his office tapping furiously with his digital pen. Jennifer handed the unread note to him and described how she came to have it.

Woolsey raised an eyebrow, dismissed the Doctor and got back to his work. 14 minutes later, he'd finished his report to the IOA on the quality of fish and other specifically healthy foods he'd been exposed to in Pegasus and picked up the note.

"_To Richard Woolsey, _

_From Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard._

_According to Rodney, the coordinates of the shipyard we are attacking is PI3-807. This is an official request for a strategic nuclear strike._

_Thank you in advance,_

_Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard."_

As strange as it might sound to the average person, Woolsey actually appreciated that John had taken the 2 minutes to write this out. Lorne could have easily told him when he landed, but with an official request, there wouldn't have to be multitudes of paperwork to be signed in triplicate about why they used the two hundred million dollar weapons without prior authorization.

Because of that, he tapped his ear bud. "This is Woolsey to Sergeant Che... Chuck."

On the other end, just the slightest sound of irritation came through. "Yes Sir. This is Chuck."

Woolsey took a moment to mentally repeat the name. Chuck… Chuck… Chuck… "Chuck, please have Colonel Caldwell meet me in my office in... " He checked his watch. "45 minutes please."

Chuck replied in affirmative, and the link was cut. Woolsey took a second and then got up out of his desk. It was now his official lunch time and the IOA hated having to pay him overtime.

-------------------------------

The rage seeping through Elizabeth's…

But they weren't hers. Replicators don't have blood let alone veins, it was still there though, the seething wrath that made her wish she could be free of this torture.

The anger was different than what she was used to though, Elizabeth was a diplomat, and a negotiator… her anger was always muted and tempered._ This was different._

She looked to the Wraith standing before her. They had taken her out of the vacuum and were taking scans and testing the newly added Wraith material to her. The calm in her voice was a stark contrast to the uncontrollable ire within. "I have never killed in anger before, but when this is all over. I will have your heart in my hands."

The rage within her was suddenly overcome with horror. _Those were not her words…._

_-----------------------------_

"The ship is at full readiness, all repairs have been completed and the other hives are reporting full operation. We are ready to embark."

Teyla nodded, and tapped on the map where the planet's stargate resided. "Launch our Diversionary force. Have them launch their attack approximately 5 minutes before our estimated time of arrival."

The Wraith leader nodded, and barked the orders to his sub-commanders, Teyla remained sitting in a stiff posture, her many years of training put to good use as sitting in such a way required quite the conditioning.

John on the other hand was feeling great, he'd been standing for going on 26 hours and he felt like he could run a Marathon, The only real bonus to the retrovirus in his system. Teyla must have been feeling the exhaustion by now and…

That could be a problem, the maximum John had ever gone without sleep was 4 days before he had to use more than caffeine to stay awake. Afghanistan was a harsh mistress, and the purple elephants he had seen from almost a week straight of combat and medicinal stimulants were the greatest reminder to try and keep things under control.

Teyla must be feeling like crap, and truth be told John felt pretty crummy too. He still felt a little ashamed for losing control… Teyla had kept silent about it but when Todd came into the room and saw the broken table, the look of lascivious surprise on his face was somewhere between priceless and shocking. Just what exactly did he think Teyla and he did?!

God what did _he_ almost do? Sure… the feelings were a little clearer with the virus rather than without, but come on! The feeling in his gut was getting stronger… but the ire… the seething wrath in his veins… The Wraith were doing something to Elizabeth and up until now he was powerless to do anything about it.

He only prayed to god Woolsey saw reason.

"My queen, in 2 hours we will be on the edge of the system. The other 2 hives are ready to give us fire support."

To the side, Todd and John stood shoulder length apart, having a conversation completely mentally. It still disturbed John somewhat, but it seemed prudent to keep his mouth shut.

"_You know those 12 cruisers will just target us… they'll know we're the ones who tore up their other hive."_

Todd turned his eyes and glared. _"If the two of you could only accept your roles, that would not have happened."_

John tried to hold back his smirk, but the edges of his lips still rose. _"What was it you said about learning what it's like to be a Wraith? Guess you were wrong."_

The feeling from the ageless Wraith seemed… amused. _"You are less perceptive than I would have assumed. You had your fill on my Hive from your friends' supplies, but you do not feel it yet?_

That was a fear in John's mind. Exactly how far would this… _transformation_… take him? He refused to speculate and spat back… albeit mentally. _"Nope, and I never will. We'll be long gone before I feel the need to slam my palm on your chest."_

Todd smiled, and one of the Technicians nearby looked at him with slight confusion. He daren't say anything to these strange Wraith, and got back to his work. _"See! You don't even see that you've already begun to think about it…" _The tone became more serious, and John nearly flinched at the words. _"…When we first met, I told you there was much you do not know of the Wraith… I am positive that you will experience those things first hand now."_

The time for conversation was over, and the Wraith Leader moved towards them. "We are preparing our boarding party. The Queen wishes for her Guardian to lead the assault…" He looked at John intently. "Perhaps I shall see first hand why my crew fears you so."

John simply stared back, not uttering a word. Todd chuckled and moved between them, almost protective of the Lantean in disguise. "You would not last long against him. He is one of the few to tangle with Replicators and survive. My Queen is very keen to choose her protection."

The Wraith Leader made an unconvinced face, and instead motioned to John. "Come mute, I wish for you to see the plan."

Instead of following, John simply remained silent, his posture ramrod straight. Todd had very specifically mentioned that he should only take orders from Teyla, and he was damn well going to follow that rule. Todd caught on instantly and chuckled again. "You would be wise to learn your place. He answers to the Queen and the Queen alone."

Making a frustrated grunt, the Wraith Leader went back to the planning session and bowed to Teyla, in those precious moments Todd relayed a final mental message. _"He is suspicious; do not let your guard down around him."_

John mentally growled, and stared menacingly at Todd. _"I'm more worried about you… but not much."_

A moment of staring later and Teyla arrived with a royally dignified look. "Guardian. Come, You will need to prepare for our assault."

John moved in behind Teyla instantly, his flanged voice making even Todd lean back in surprise. "At once my Queen."

The Wraith leader turned to Todd, his expression still disbelieving.

--------------------------------

Caldwell rubbed his nose, he'd just been fully briefed on the situation, and in all honesty, his words said everything he'd been longing to say for years. "So Sheppard's finally gone nuts?"

Woolsey kept his face impassive, but his eye roll showed whose side he was on. "Perhaps, but he's right. A Wraith Shipyard is a high priority target and even the IOA cannot discount the gain that we would have in a tactical strike."

Caldwell pumped his fists, and had to admit at least that. "Well… that's all well and dandy, but you did just tell me the Military Commander of this base is slowly turning into a Wraith, that didn't happen when he was first exposed to this virus."

"Be that as it may, we need to look at the larger picture. We're going to assume Sheppard is going to succeed in either recapturing Fran, or at the very least destroying it. Once we're sure none of our people are there, Daedalus is going to perform a first strike using its nuclear arsenal."

With a raised eyebrow, Caldwell leaned forward. "I hate the Wraith as much as the next guy, but isn't this something that should be discussed with the IOA and SGC?"

Contrary to popular belief, Richard Woolsey did in fact make a choice that wasn't processed in triplicate by his leaders at the IOA on occasion. "And it will… after the Shipyard as been destroyed. I'm tagging the price of this operation based on raw materials, average hours spent working on the weapons I have listed, as well as the pay of everyone involved." He handed the small pad to Caldwell across the desk, and was pleasantly surprised by his reaction. "It is a steep figure yes, but I believe the blow to the Wraith will be worth it."

Caldwell opened his mouth to speak, shut it for a second, and then scratched his head in shock. "You know… I wasted this many nukes defending Atlantis 3 years ago. You yourself gave me shit six ways from Sunday for that."

With a deadpan voice, Woolsey replied. "I'm assuming and trusting that your aim has improved."

Say what you will, when it came to unintended hilarity, nobody beat Richard Woolsey.

----------------------------------

Ronon sat rubbing his face and generally having a crisis of boredom. "Tell me why we're not going with him?"

Across from him in the Jumper, Lorne had his feet up on the dash and was trying to have a catnap. "Again?"

Rodney was lying sideways on the bench in the fetal position. He was glad to be breathing the Jumper's reprocessed air instead of the musky goop the Wraith had on their ships, but he as well was frustrated. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

The Satedan growled, and got up to continue pacing. "Until I convince you guys to go."

It was obvious Ronon hated sitting here when there were Wraith to kill, but Sheppard was adamant about not risking their extraction vehicle. Lorne felt a bit slighted as well, but he understood why. Rodney on the other hand was ecstatic; any chance to NOT go onto a Wraith Hive was a win in his mind.

The dejection in Rodney's voice was more than evident. "Why do you always drag me into the line of fire of bad guys who want to eat me?"

Lorne smirked, and checked his "_Succulent_" comment for more reasons than politeness. "Let's face it, this is a totally Wraith op. All we've got is a jumper and the three of us. What good could we possibly be to them?"

Ronon shrugged. "More than sitting here."

Try as he might, Lorne just couldn't think of a proper convincing reply, so he fell back on his standard verbal defense. "But these chairs are so comfy."

The growl Ronon gave made the two others in the jumper very nervous.

----------------------------------------

"We are 10 minutes from the edge of the system my queen. Both Hives are prepared to move to cover us."

Teyla nodded and tapped on her armchair control pad. "Open fire at maximum range. The shipyard is immobile and will be an easy target."

The Wraith leader nodded, and almost meekly offered his opinion. "The other two hives should engage the Cruisers. They will quickly be upon us and pose a significant threat."

Teyla smiled, and hissed as a Wraith would. "It is good to see you are more than just an insolent commander. Make it so, and prepare the first wing of Darts to clear a path for the transports."

The compliment was drowned out by the insult, and the Wraith Leader growled softly "Yes my Queen. Your… guardian should board his transport if he wishes to be a part of the attack."

With a narrowing of her eyes, Teyla warned the Wraith Leader to watch his words. Seeing as he was now silent, it had gotten through. "Guardian, I shall escort you to your transport. Come!"

The Wraith all gave each other strange looks, but seeing Teyla motion to Todd it was quickly assumed that he'd be in control of the battle. His voice was powerful, and almost righteous. "Bring us into the system with our side to the Shipyard, once we've fired a full barrage swing around to present our bow. No need to give them a wide target."

Now the Wraith Leader felt better. An actual warrior was in charge, and he gladly followed the order.

Outside the bridge, Teyla quietly spoke to John as they moved through the halls. "I will not stop you John, but you should not go."

John also kept his voice quiet; it was a lot harder with a flanged voice. "I appreciate your concern, really I do. But I'm not being a benchwarmer this time."

Teyla furrowed her brow at the expression, but quickly deduced what it meant. "Be that as it may, I am worried for you. The chances of return are… low… I do not wish for anything to happen to you."

It hurt to hear those words. John had been repressing his feelings for the Athosian woman beside him for a long time… "Teyla… I… goddamnit…" He just couldn't. No matter what the retrovirus in his system was doing to him, John just couldn't push this issue any further.

They remained silent the rest of the trip, but before John moved forward to the Dart Transport, he turned and looked at Teyla. He'd been prepared to die for years, and each time he went on a dangerous mission he updated something on his computer. A file that would automatically be sent to whoever was in charge of the expedition at the time if he didn't reset the timer.

It was something many military people did, and it was also one of the few things very few of them talked out. "Teyla…"

With a hand up, Teyla froze his speech. "Please John…. I know."

John gulped, and realized that yes… Teyla knew.

Without another word John turned about and headed into the Dart Transport, one hand on top of the ARG pistol strapped to his hip… his mind completely focused on the mission.

Teyla knew he loved her… and also that they couldn't do a damned thing about it anymore.

-----------------------------------

The exit from Hyperspace always left John feeling like it should have been more. Slowing down from such a ridiculous speed to sub light should be jarring shouldn't it?

Instead he simply heard nothing, and then the distinctive pulse of Wraith weapons fire. John sorely wished for a window so he could see what was happening outside.

On the Bridge of the Primary's hive, Teyla stood with an imposing air. _"Hail our opposition."_

The Wraith leader turned with a curious expression, but seeing the chance to possibly avert possible death, quickly turned the communications system on. "Hailing frequencies open."

Todd stood behind Teyla and to the right, he quietly muttered. "What are you doing?"

With an evil smile, Teyla deadpanned. "Negotiating."

The screen turned on and the face of a growling and angered Wraith queen appeared. "Who are you that you would dare defile the…"

Teyla spat acid, her voice easily drowning out the other Queen's. "Defile!? You would make the Wraith an abomination and you have the audacity to be indignant?! You will pay for your impudence with your very essence!" She turned to the Wraith commander and howled in wrath. "Order our Darts to cull those infidels! We shall repurpose their lives for our continued survival!"

To this, every Wraith in the room instantly flinched and turned to gawk at Teyla, Todd had a look of horror that had never creased his face in ten thousand years. Teyla remained defiant and stared at the shocked expression of the enemy queen on the screen. "I look forward to your taste." With everyone still shell shocked, Teyla tapped on her console and shut the communication link off.

The Wraith Leader couldn't take it anymore, and he moved forward to face off with Teyla. "You… you would have us become Cannibals!?"

Teyla snarled and got within inches of the Wraith's face unafraid, in reality, Teyla was never more scared in her life, but she'd planned for this. "Of course not you narrow minded simpleton! By drawing their attention with such a reckless and vile threat, we give our strike force a better chance of making it through their point defenses!"

Some of the Wraith now looked to Teyla with awe; even Todd was amazed that the Athosian had such nerve as to defy convention so extravagantly. He made a motion to the Wraith Leader and took a defensive position by Teyla. "Her tactics are unique, but not unsound. Concentrate on defending the Hive!"

The Wraith Leader saw that no one else on the bridge was going to take his side, and so he backed down without actually opening hostilities. With a wave of his hand, the other Wraith got to their jobs. "Open fire! All batteries! Concentrate fire on the cruisers!"

On the screen, the dozen cruisers moved into a claw formation to try and trap the three hives as they fired their weapons at such a long range. The large shipyard which resembled a donut with dozens of smaller protrusions where crippled cruisers, and 2 half completed hives were docked. Several other ships were slowly being grown.

The Wraith plasma cannons used a very brute form of magnetic casing to propel their shots, it had been dozens if not hundreds of generations since they felt the need to improve their weapons, but the weapons weren't unlike Asgard Plasma weaponry.

So when the first wave of plasma shots impacted against the shipyard, instead of cutting deep gouges, the plasma spread across the organic armor, quickly heating it up and forming cracks as it expands due to the extreme heat.

A few turrets turn to open fire, but for the most part the shipyard is a sitting duck as the second barrage hits. The weakened armor melts even more, and finally weakens enough for the atmosphere inside the base to be too much pressure and explosive decompressions smash open wide gouges into space. Wraith bodies flew out and almost instantly froze in the vacuum of space, forever preserved or at least till they hit something… maybe.

But that was it, as the Cruisers had entered range for their weaker cannons and unleashed a maelstrom of blue fire towards Teyla's Hive. "Incoming fire! Brace yourselves!"

Teyla took a grip of her chair, and prayed that John's insane plan worked.

-----------------------------------

"Dammit! Fly!"

Lorne had to admit, this was scary. The Traveler Particle Magnum Ronon held to his head looked so much worse from this angle. "Kinda hard when I've got a gun in my face."

Rodney had jumped up from his seat as the Satedan screamed. "Ronon! What are you doing?!"

The Satedan turned and growled to Rodney. "Sheppard's out there and I'm not sitting here while he's fighting!"

Lorne tried to keep his voice calm and reassuring, Ronon was known to have an itchy trigger finger. "Think about it Ronon, if we go out there and the Wraith see us, they'll know something's up."

Ronon scoffed and kept the gun pointed. 'Pft, Yeah! We followed them! Who says they'll think we were onboard?!"

With a quick mental check, Rodney tried to explain. "Because a Jumper needs the Stargate! They'll know if it's been activated or not and so far only Wraith have come through! They'll figure out we're part of them and then we're screwed from both ends!"

With an angered growl, Ronon shook his head to Rodney. "So we don't get caught! You don't have to come dammit! Just drop me off and go!"

Lorne sighed very softly, and looked to Rodney. "I'll be honest doc, I wanna go too. But we need a plan."

Rodney grimaced, and knew Lorne was right. Teyla and Sheppard needed help, and as much as he hated to admit it, Rodney _wanted_ to help. "… Alright, but can we avoid the obvious capture and getting shot in the ass part of this?"

With a smile, Ronon turned around and hugged Rodney in a massive bear hug that made Rodney wish he'd never learned to be a hero.

------------------------------

The Dart Transport was almost doing slalom, dodging incoming Wraith Darts, plasma bolts, and the occasional piece of debris.

John wished he could have been piloting the ship, but seeing as he was still alive now a minute thirty into the battle, John was just a hair below panic as he realized just how stupid he was being.

John Sheppard, Lieutenant Colonel of the United States Air Force, Military Commander of the Atlantis Expedition was riding a Wraith Dart Transport headfirst into a firestorm of plasma fire, all in the hopes of either rescuing or if necessary, destroying the replicator body that housed the consciousness of the original Expedition leader, Dr Elizabeth Weir.

5 years ago, John would have signed the papers to put himself in a straightjacket if he thought of something like that. Pegasus had changed him in so many ways.

Idly scratching his hand, John kept his mouth shut as he concentrated. The anger he was feeling made John worried. It wasn't like him to be so furious, at least not unless his friends or family were endangered…

But that might explain it wouldn't it? Elizabeth was family… more than a friend… and he'd let her walk away without so much as a…

John winced hard and flexed his fists, the Wraith Drones around him and the 3 commanders who led them gave him passing looks, but for the most part they left the strange looking Wraith alone.

Could that be it? Could John be so angry because this whole thing stemmed from his inability to act? Was the anger in his blood that he now directed towards the Wraith… really self-loathing?

The chance for self-recrimination passed, and the Dart Transport shook and trembled. A moment passed and the aft hatch to the transport opened.

The Drones nearest the hatch raised their rifles and began to fire out, within seconds the entire Wraith squad had poured out, John right by them with his Stunner handgun in one hand, his ARG still hidden under his jacket.

The Rival Hive was hot, and John knew damn well he was not going to get out of this situation easily. In all likelihood he was going to die, and the last thing he would ever do is kill a woman he loved. With no regard for his own safety or disguise, John flung his jacket off exposing the ARG at his hip.

John hated what he'd become, not only physically, as he saw himself in the reflection of his gun… but the spirit inside him was wounded, and the scars made him ashamed to admit what he was.

With a powerful speed, John rushed into the massive hive after his Wraith squad. There were Wraith to kill… and a friend in need.

------------------------------

Elizabeth didn't know who she was anymore, she looked down to her hand and saw Fran's index and middle finger along with the palm section of said fingers, but the rest of her hand was Wraith now, slick and greenish.

The rest of her body was similar, part replicator, part wraith. They had transformed her body into something unnatural.

But the worst of it all, it was her mind. The voices she was hearing before… they had become ingrained. They weren't coming from outside her now, but from _within_. The voices were less of a coherent stream, and more a feeling.

It told her of anger… and…_ hunger._

The hunger was ludicrous, and Elizabeth knew that nothing she'd ever felt before even began to match it. Not a hunger for food, for rest, for sex… it was just… _hunger._

It was Wraith, and Elizabeth knew what they wanted with her. They were turning her into a prototype. The Wraith of this Hive were prepared to sacrifice everything they were in order to survive… and they had completely violated everything Elizabeth was in order to do it.

Death was almost too great a hope, and by now, all Elizabeth could hope for was that she could allow the last part of herself that was Elizabeth to simply fade away.

--------------------------------

John swung low and brought his fist up and around in a spinning attack. Teyla would have been proud to see his fist shatter the ribcage of the Wraith Commander who'd tried to lunge at him with a stunner rifle.

The Wraith grimaced as its lungs were punctured, but John didn't slow down and with his foot, crushed the neck of the Wraith with an impassive face.

The Wraith Drones backing him up were a little perturbed, but they continued fighting; now encountering heavier resistance. John kept to the sides, letting the Drones take the hits and draw the most attention, He had a specific mission and he was _going_ to complete it.

A stun bolt landed by his face and he quickly ducked and returned fire. _'God I wish I had a P90…'_

_-------------------------------_

"You do realize this is insane don't you?"

Ronon shrugged and readied the weapons in the rear of the Jumper. "Only if we die."

Major Lorne grimaced and waited for the next group of Darts to go through the hanger doors and give him an opening. "Just like PX4- 386?"

Rodney finally couldn't take it and muttered as he prepped the cloak for extended use. "Oh come on! You keep mentioning that and I have no clue what you're talking about! What happened on PX4-386?"

Ronon chuckled to himself as he loaded the P90 and set it on the bench beside him. "You really wanna know?"

With a near scream, Rodney emphasized his point. "Yes! Yes! Tell me!"

Lorne smiled, and scratched the side of his nose as he spoke. "Ronon here figures since it's a milk run mission we can go get a few drinks at this place he knows. Once we're there, one of my marines gets real friendly with this waitress."

"The night goes on, and next thing you know the Waitress is asking him to walk her home."

Rodney could imagine it, Sheppard would get asked whenever they went out in Pegasus and he swore it wasn't on purpose… Rodney had his doubts though. "Yes yes… Marines are all Don Juans, get to the point!"

Ronon chuckled, and he sat down behind Rodney as he strapped grenades to his legs. "Don Juan? What the hell is that?"

Ignoring Ronon's question, Lorne continued. "Well, The bouncer gets all up in our face and Ronon calls him a… what the hell did that word you use mean again?"

The Jumper took off from the Wraith deck, and Lorne skillfully put it between the next two waves of Darts and into space. Ronon replied nonchalantly, as if there weren't a battle raging on outside. "Let's just say it had something to do with a Wraith and his mother in a washroom."

Rodney grimaced, and realized what must have happened. "He attacked you."

A shrug, and a near miss by a plasma cannon outside, Rodney was so engrossed in hearing about the exploit that he didn't even notice and avoided the typical scream. Ronon saw this, and decided to press the issue. "He got pissed. Before he could pull out his sword I drew my gun and well… everyone turned on us."

Lorne spoke even as he spun the Jumper around dodging incoming fire, Cloaked or not, the Jumper could still take fire. "I'm trying to get them to let us go, and next thing my boy takes a dart in the ass."

Rodney winced in sympathy. The gluteus maximus was a painful place to take a penetrating wound. "Ow."

Ronon kept Rodney's attention, the Jumper was now nearing the enemy hive and they had to wait for a perfect moment to sneak in. "Next thing we know, everyone's trying to kill us and Lorne's man is screaming about dancing rainbows. I had to drag his stabbed ass kicking and screaming all the way back to Keller."

Rodney was wide eyed; he could almost visualize the scene. "How'd you guys get away?"

Lorne shrugged, and pointed to the HUD. "Beats me, we just shot and ran. Now get on that scanner and see if you can find Sheppard's transmitter."

Now having regained awareness, Rodney realized that the Jumper had just run a gauntlet of dozens of Wraith Darts, along with all the weapons fire in between. His reaction was nothing but Rodney. "Oh my god! How'd we get here so fast?"

_----------------------_

It was happening too fast, and for some reason John just couldn't help it. Snarls and howls came from his lungs as he tore into the Wraith Drone with his bare hands.

The Retrovirus must have finally gotten through the viral inhibitor, he could feel the itchiness of his forearms and body… aching to turn into something even worse than a Wraith.

Screams and shouts came at him from all angles, John couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. To see him would be like watching a wolf become cornered, and hunch over in a defensive posture ready to tear anything that attacked it to shreds.

He'd followed the Wraith strike force for as long as he could, but they had gotten separated and now he was running around a Hive with no backup, or even a sense of direction.

But something kept telling him to go this way, to forget about the Wraith blood plastered to his face, the chunks of meat hanging from his hands…

Through the haze and cacophony around him, John Sheppard heard a familiar voice… and it terrified him to think that he was hearing it in his mind.

---------------------------------

"Forward batteries have been disabled! We must regroup!"

The console by Teyla's chair exploded and forced her to shield herself with her arms. Shrapnel flew past cutting her clothes slightly and scratching her exposed skin. Teyla quickly hid the wounds and looked to Todd to continue the battle.

Todd grimaced, and knew what he had to do. "Bring us around and target the nearest cruiser with medial guns!"

The Hive spun around slowly, its armor taking a pounding as the 12 cruisers around it poured fire. The Organic armor served well against the relatively weak Cruiser's cannons, but it was slowly peeling back layer after layer.

The other 2 Hives moved into a covering position above the Teyla's hive, and with a massive barrage from their forward cannons, 3 cruisers were torn to shreds in impressive explosions.

It wasn't going well though, there were simply too many cruisers and to stay was suicide. The time for the hardest part of the plan came into effect now. Teyla hesitated giving the order for a moment, but with the majority of their Darts engaged on the planet and around the shipyard, survival took precedence. "Destroy the nearest cruiser and order our force to enter hyperspace! We are regrouping!"

The Wraith Leader cursed under his breath, gave the order, and watched impassively as the heavy plasma bolts bored holes through the enemy cruiser exposing most of the decks to vacuum. He pointed to the navigator and barked. "Enter Hyperspace! Take us close to the star as you can!"

Todd drew in a sharp breath, John's plan to use the Star as cover while the Strike Force did it's job on the enemy hive was risky, but Todd had learned from his mental link why John had argued for it.

John Sheppard didn't think he was coming back, and he wanted to be sure Teyla had the chance to escape. Todd could respect such a course of action; it was everything he'd expected from the man over the past 2 years.

So when the ship entered hyperspace, and his Sub-Commander called saying that the Lanteans aboard his Hive had escaped… Todd suddenly began to worry. If the other Wraith found out he was conspiring with the Lanteans…

Perhaps unintentionally, but certainly not unexpectedly, Major Lorne had forced Todd's hand, and now he would have to act fast in order to keep his plan at least partially in progress. It may mean Teyla would have a difficult situation brought upon her… but in the end all Todd cared about was his own destiny.

-----------------------------------

The panting was unending, and John didn't know what was causing it… The incessant itching along his body was nerve-wracking, and it made it difficult to concentrate as he snuck through the Hive.

Several times already he'd torn apart hapless Wraith Drones, and John had each times felt a certain pleasure from the kill. That was completely unlike him, and the way his mouth watered was _really_ disconcerting.

Something felt odd, he could feel someone rushing towards him but John knew it wasn't a Wraith… or if it was, something had changed severely.

The Commander lunged forward with a blade in his hand, ready to decapitate John with the razor sharp blade. It barely missed John as he ducked and threw a punch to the gut, barely affecting the Wraith.

The blade swung low this time, and John had to jump and push off the wall in order to dodge it. He drew his stunner and had a perfect shot.

The azure blue bolt slammed into the Wraith's face, but instead of instantly downing him, it only momentarily confused him as it pressed the attack.

John realized that something had made this Wraith much stronger, and he rolled to the side to avoid the sharp edge of the blade again. He fired again and again, but the Wraith just would not go down.

Finally frustrated, and realizing that more were probably on their way. John grabbed the wrist of the Wraith as it tried to swing again, and with a tactical maneuver using his foot to push off its chest, he wrenched the blade from the Commander's grip.

John twirled the blade around his body and lunged forward like a fencer, the point of the blade penetrated the Wraith's shoulder and pinned it to the wall. John had just curled his fist to deliver a solid hook to its face when the Wraith simply howled and shattered the blade in half, walking out of the pinning maneuver like it was nothing.

It grabbed John and flung him down the corridor, bouncing him off the supports of the hallway drawing a cry of pain. John quickly recovered though, and watched in horror as the Wraith healed.

It didn't heal like a Wraith; the organic structure of the vampiric monster didn't simply regrow… it _reformed._

They had done it. The Wraith sons of bitches had subverted the nanite code and injected themselves. Only a Wraith Heavy weapon or tactical strike from a capital ship would destroy them now… or the ARG holstered to John's hip.

He scurried back on the ground, desperately trying to unsheathe the specialized weapon. The Wraith moved forward with its hands held out to strangle John…

The goddamn bastards had done it… and now John didn't know what he was supposed to do. Where was Elizabeth? Had they kept her? Had they destroyed her? Were the Wraith Nanites confined to this ship?

An unholy evolution walked towards John, and with a final grunt, he ripped the ARG out of its leather holster and aimed it squarely at the Nano-Wraith's chest.

What happened next was obscene, as the ARG slammed into the chest and spread along the body of the Nano-Wraith. It howled in sudden agony, whole sections of its body suddenly reduced to nothing more than powdered metal. Half it's face clearly melted away exposing the organs inside, John had never seen such carnage even in Afghanistan, and were he not already in such an adrenal infused primal state, John would have puked his guts out.

The Wraith was still alive on the ground, what was left of its organic body still twitching and trying to survive. John impassively drove his foot again and again into its face, hoping to destroy enough of its brain to end the suffering.

It was an active decision; John had to consciously decide to do it as he _wanted_ the thing to suffer. And that…

Terror… something was moving inside him… this wasn't like the last time… the anger, the hunger… the sheer feeling of superiority.

Was this what it was like to be a Wraith? To feel the universe around him all at once? To sense the fear and emotions of those around him in a cacophony of screams? His right arm burned now, and in specific his palm was in agony.

The ARG dropped to the ground, John could almost see it from a third person view, his hand trembled and the itch inside his palm had grown into something unbearable.

He scratched, and then began to scratch harder. The itch wasn't going away; it wasn't being alleviated by his fingernails. Whatever it was it was inside and nothing he could do from the outside helped.

The fake penetrator on his palm was convulsing, and John had the irresistible urge to just get rid of it. With his thumb and index finger, he began to dig at the top of his palm, bearing the pain of his tearing flesh with a clenched jaw.

'_No… no… please god no… not this… please not this…'_

John was not a religious man, but he believed in God. And only now, as he dug deeper and with more desperation, completely uncaring of the blood that shot from his hand and coated the floor did he finally understand what Todd had meant.

The fake penetrator was partially removed, and John almost took the exposed flap of skin between his teeth and began to pull. The pain was excruciating, but the itch inside his palm would not listen to reason.

With a final primal yank, John tore the center of this right palm off and spit the flesh to the floor. His hand shook terribly and blood covered the whole area.

The pain subsided though, and John felt noticeably tired. It passed quickly though, and his hand stopped shaking like a jackhammer.

With his other hand, he ripped a piece of his vest off. Using the torn cloth, John wiped his right hand of the now bluish red blood.

His heart skipped a beat, and his throat caught in a horrible vice… unable to speak, unable to breath. Time had stopped and he could perfectly see why his palm had been itching so much.

Where the fake penetrator had lain just moment ago, now a full and real Wraith Feeding Penetrator stuck out from his palm. Ready to stab… ready to kill…

John Sheppard realized that he was ready to… and most horrifyingly of all…he _wanted_ to feed.

--------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, Ronon, take point, follow him Doc and I'll cover our six."

Lorne waved Ronon out as he lowered the hatch of the Jumper, Rodney soon following. Ronon growled loudly as he slung the P90 around his shoulder and held his Particle Magnum out and ready. "This way."

Rodney followed with his P90 shakily held as well as a life signs detector. "Are you sure? I mean… I'm detecting a lot of life signs in that direction."

With a snort, Lorne shut the hatch of the Jumper and engaged the cloak. "Where else would a raving Sheppard who's turning into scaly Sheppard want to go to find a Replicator?"

Rodney's grumble of dejection was only too amusing to Ronon and he smelled the distinct sweat glands of Wraith commanders ahead.

--------------------------

Todd watched as Teyla sat and remained almost absolutely still. It was difficult for most Wraith to understand the difference between humans and Wraith, but Todd had ten thousand years to study his prey… and that was one of the main reasons he respected them enough to speak to them… even deal with them.

As far as food, most humans were more than sufficient, but it was a truly interesting thing to find those strong enough, intelligent enough, and he daresay enticing enough to be something more.

Teyla was one of these he now knew. She'd been awake for almost 2 days straight now, a common occurrence for a Wraith who needed little if any sleep, but for a human… Her body must be incredibly sore and ready for any amount of sleep.

Besides that, Teyla's actions showed just how much her wrath against the Wraith would have her do. To even suggest the things she had suggested would have landed another queen quickly at the feeding hand of her subordinates.

Then again she had Sheppard to thank for that. His discombobulated aura and latent telepathic abilities had stunned whatever opposition Teyla had into silence. Normally by now the leader of this Hive would have grown suspicious and begun to spy on her… Certainly Todd would have. But with both Todd and Sheppard backing her up… despite some misgivings… he'd been reluctantly silent.

Now it was changing though, Sheppard's survival was a very tenuous thing. Only 14 minutes were left on the clock for repairs to be done to the Hive before reengaging the Wraith Shipyard by jumping in next to the actual Hive where Fran was being held. All remaining Darts and Transports would be secured, and if Sheppard had still not succeeded in destroying the accursed replicator, then the Hive would become a primary target.

Todd's hope was that the Replicator would not survive the blast… but having experience fighting them, knew how resilient they could be. His best wish would be that Sheppard finish the abomination off and leave… taking this impetuous facsimile of a Queen with him.

--------------------------

John didn't want to think about it… in fact, he wanted nothing to do with what was happening right now.

God what a complete _moron_ he'd been… Reactivate the retrovirus… What a stupid _stupid _decision. Just another stupid decision in a long line of stupid decisions. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

Leaving her… _goddamnit why did he do it?_ 12 agonizing seconds when he should have just charged in, shot Oberoth in the face with Ronon's Particle Magnum, then run like all hell. Instead he hesitated, reluctant to follow orders… too much of a soldier to break them.

She was supposed to be dead… it was all supposed to be done and over. They'd destroyed every last goddamn replicator in this Galaxy and it was supposed to be done.

Then she came back… begging for help. And he'd refused her.

A Wraith Drone moved towards him from ahead. It was in slow motion that John saw him raise the stunner rifle. Fool.

John strafed to the side as it opened fire and charged forward. The bolt flew past him with no hazard to him, only 10 paces to the creature. It fired again and John pushed with the ball of his foot in the opposite direction, the blue bolt swept past his face harmlessly. And now John was in striking range.

With a harsh yank, John both dislocated the Drone's shoulder and head butted it back in the same movement. The Drone made a disgusting sound as it tried to scream in pain, only to have its chest impaled by its own Stunner Rifle.

John twisted the rifle, thoroughly enjoying how the Drone convulsed and trembled as its internal organs tried to repair such a grievous wound. The urge to slam his palm against his chest was there, but John actively pushed away those thoughts and simply threw the soon to be dead Wraith to the ground.

A stunner bolt flew past his face, barely singeing his ear. Dodging to the side quickly, Three Wraith Commanders approached with their handguns firing forcing John back. Yet again he wished for a P90 or a Bennelli M4, but without it he had to make due.

Rolling to the ground, he shot up and fell back amidst stunner shots. One nailed him in the shoulder, quickly numbing his torso, but almost instantaneously, the feeling returned and John managed to duck into the corner. _"The hell? That's new…"_

_­­_-------------------------------

Elizabeth had never known true wrath before today, but as soon as they released her from the force field for evacuation she made her move.

The replicator body still made up the core of her skeleton, The Wraith organism attached to her simply provided a link to some kind of… Elizabeth didn't know what it was but whatever it was, it had some sense of control over her. Despite not being a willing participant, it thoroughly enjoyed watching her backhand the Wraith Technician who had done so much damage to her body and sending it flying into the wall 10 feet away.

Several Drones moved forward with their stunners raised, but Elizabeth moved too fast… the replicator body had no limitations other than structural integrity to worry about and she easily shrugged off the stunner bolts that flew at her.

Within moments, Elizabeth had struck the Wraith drones with such force that even their Wraith healing wasn't enough to repair the shattered ribcages and skulls.

Elizabeth looked down at her blood stained hands, and the voice inside her head urged for more. And it was impossible to resist. She turned with bared teeth to the Technician that now got up and was limping away. Crouching, she propelled herself with immense force across the room and tackled the Wraith like a missile. He groaned loudly as he was sent to the floor, but was quickly silenced as Elizabeth picked him up by his collar. _"Look at what you've done! See me for what I am!"_

Elizabeth wasn't the one to say that though, and suddenly realizing what she was doing, could only watch in horror as her fist slammed time and again into the Wraith's face, each time send spurts of Wraith blood and flesh from the sharp impact. Its screams and gibbers were quickly silenced when Elizabeth's small fist imbedded deeply into its head, putting an end to the life of the Wraith who created her.

Finally, after having crushed the 4 Wraith in the room, Elizabeth felt her control coming back. She let go of the Wraith on the floor and stumbled back in terror.

_What had she done? What was happening to her?_

_-------------------------_

"Raaargh!"

Ronon swung forward with his sword, cleanly decapitating the Drone that had charged at him from around the corner. He rolled to the side and was about to put a few energy bolts into the creature when sudden P90 fire sent it gibbering back. He looked over to where Rodney had a smile on his face that was barely concealed by the smoke from his P90's barrel. "Got him!"

The scoff and laugh Ronon wanted to emit were silenced when more stun shots came in from behind them, and Lorne came charging through blind firing his P90 behind him. "We've got company! _Run!_" Rodney instantly lost the smile and began his trademarked tactical retreat. This involved grimacing and generally questioning the original validity of why he was there. Lorne quickly caught up to him and kept on screaming. "Run Doc!"

Rodney now forgot all about returning fire, and began a flat out run that still barely kept up to Lorne who was back pedaling and returning suppressive fire. "Oh sorry Mr. Marathon runner! I've got…"

Unlike Sheppard who would have listened to Rodney's snark, Lorne simply pulled a grenade from his vest and yanked the pin out with his teeth as he screamed back. "_Run Faster!"_

Ronon did the exact opposite and stood beside Lorne using the wall to steady his aim. The Particle Magnum was strong, but wielding a P90 with one hand and holding the trigger was more effective at stonewalling the Wraith Drones pursuing them.

Lorne took the opportunity to aim the grenade properly, and put it cleanly between the shoulder of the two front running Wraith to ensure the shrapnel didn't fly back and hit any of his team.

Rodney had finally realized that they had made their stand and rushed back hoping to stay close to the two warriors. "I thought you said to ru…"

The concussion blast of the M-67 Frag Grenade drowned out his rebuke, and Lorne turned and pulled him along. "_Now_ run! And hope those bastards don't follow!"

The hectic nature of combat would always elude Rodney. Then again that's what years of practice and military training was for. And Rodney just didn't have the time for that especially with Wraith after him hungrily.

---------------------------------

Teyla hated this part of any mission, waiting while a comrade was in potential danger. It made her question exactly what part of the team she actually was. Did they leave her out of the most dangerous parts simply because she was a woman, a mother? John certainly was very protective of her, as was Ronon, Rodney, and to a degree, the rather friendly Major Lorne.

But then again, she was completely alone aboard a Wraith Hive, pretending to be someone she wasn't, with little to no possible means of escape. Sleep had evaded her, and only by remaining calm was she able to keep her energy levels high enough for this battle. "Report on our weapons."

The Wraith Leader turned from his console and growled softly. "Forward Guns are still offline, I estimate another 20 minutes to…"

Snapping, Teyla barked back. "That's not good enough! We will be returning in 15 minutes and I expect to be able to deliver an impressive first strike. If you do not see that this happens I will have you thrown out the nearest airlock!"

The Wraith Leader again snarled, but bowed to Teyla's reverence. "Yes My Queen… it shall be done." He shot a look to Todd who smiled softly at the other end of the room supervising the repairs to targeting. His mental link to the Wraith was not unexpected, but the words said everything Todd wanted him to._ "How do you deal with such a demanding Queen?"_

Todd simply looked back and smiled, while not thinking any words back in the mental link, he definitely showed a strong sign of… _rebellion._ The Wraith Leader instantly picked up on it, and his incredulous… but suddenly allured expression was not unsurprising.

Because of course, Todd planned for _everything._

--------------------------------

John groaned as the Commander threw a pair of hooks at him, but quickly recovering he delivered a palm strike that sent the Wraith back and to the ground. The pain was quickly ebbed, and John wondered exactly how far this retrovirus was pushing him. Certainly being able to shrug off stun bolts was an impressive feat, and perhaps he should have Doctor Keller look into…

'_No! Goddamnit John! What the hell are you thinking?!" _He looked down at the back of his right hand again, too afraid to look at the palm. Seeing the Wraith Commander pull himself up to his feet, John lunged forward and kicked the Wraith in the chin with a low kick reminiscent of a football punt. It certainly had the desired effect.

As the Wraith fell to the floor with a broken neck, a scream suddenly deafened John, He fell to the floor clutching his ears but it wouldn't stop. It took a moment to realize it but it wasn't any physical sound he was hearing. Instead it was all in his head…

No… it wasn't _in_ his head… but he could hear it there. Something outside… that same voice he heard earlier… it was screaming in terror.

So near… it was so close.

--------------------------------

"You are not…"

She heard the growl, and a sudden flanged voice came from her very throat. _"But we are! The strength of machine… the glory of wraith… our feeding shall no longer be for need… just the pleasure!"_

Elizabeth shook her head, and screamed back as she tugged on her hair. "No! No! We shouldn't exist… We… _I'm_… an abomination…"

The struggle was an odd one. Strangely similar to what she had felt with Oberoth what seemed like such a long time ago, but this was different… primal. There was no clean and clear lines drawn in the sand. Elizabeth fought with everything she had and… _it…_ fought with everything it had as well. _"You feel him… the unclean one!"_

It had been in her mind for minutes now, the odd sensation of something familiar, but it was different… Elizabeth prayed it wasn't what her senses begged for. "No! He… it can't be him! You can't be here… Get out of my mind!"

Avid fans of The Lord of the Rings would instantly see the similarity to Gollum and Smeagol… except for the violence as Elizabeth simply wandered through the hallways smashing and tearing apart any Wraith that came near. Stun bolts slammed into her body and did nothing.

"_Your mind? You mean __our__ mind! Who do you think I am?!"_

"A Wraith! You're nothing but some Wraith trying to control me!"

"_Fool… Your personality was nothing but information… I __am__ you!"_

"No! NO! You're a Wraith and you won't convince me otherwise!"

"_We Love John Sheppard! And he's coming right at us… and we are going to feast on him!"_

Elizabeth spun around and shrieked as loud as she could, this torture was beyond anything she felt anyone ever had experienced.

------------------------------------------------

John was just wondered what the hell was killing all these Wraith for him when he heard the shriek. Whatever it was…

Who was he kidding? John knew exactly what made the scream, and feeling the ARG strapped to the small of his back, he prepared for whatever was about to happen.

His running felt slow, almost as if he were walking into the abyss of his own guilt… his bloodied hands tainted with more than just Wraith.

John stepped over the fallen Wraith Drone and heard stunner fire… it was coming from the Hanger Bay ahead… and there was another sound too… _oh god… they came for me…_

-------------------------

Lorne moved forward quietly now, kicking himself for not having brought silencers for their P90s. They kept them on the base dammit but all they did was collect dust! Whoever was in charge of gear in the standard issue tacvests…

Wait… that was him. Damn.

Stepping over the corpse of the Wraith Commander he and Ronon had just taken down, he called out. "You hear that Ronon?"

Ronon rolled his eyes and motioned with his head. "Come on. This way."

Rodney didn't hear a damn thing other than his heart racing, but he kept his composure and moved forward as well. Might as well stay close to those who knew how to use weapons properly. "You wanna tell me what you heard?" A great crashing sound was heard from ahead, and Rodney jumped in shock. "… and you wanna move towards it!?"

With a growl, Ronon waved him forward. "It's Sheppard. I'm sure of it."

Lorne wasn't so sure, and he could detect the uncertainty on Ronon's face. For McKay's sake though, he kept his mouth shut.

They moved forward quickly, almost unexpectedly ending up in the same hanger bay they'd just left 15 minutes ago from the other end. Rodney was obviously annoyed. "What the hell? Oh great tracking Conan and Major Michelangelo! We're back where we started! At least we might be able to get outta this insane idea!"

Lorne felt the slight of Rodney's words, but just then another crash came from ahead, along with flanged screaming and howling. Lorne recognized the tone of voice… but not the way his voice was at maximum.

To further complicate matters. A duo of Wraith Commanders suddenly appeared at the far end of the hanger. Looking up to the sounds, but intent on engaging the trio of Lanteans. "Contact!"

Lorne pulled McKay along with him and took cover behind a jutting of Wraith organic armor, somewhere for a Dart to land apparently. Ronon did the same with another and leaned out to look.

The two Wraith Commanders looked hesitantly up above them, neither was armed but they didn't look non-combative. Ronon didn't hesitate and put a pair of shots into the chest of the one on the left… Except… "What the hell? _Lorne_! _Backup_, _now_!"

Rodney leaned out as well and saw as the downed Wraith simply seemed to… "_Holy CRAP!! They're replicators!"_

Lorne leaned out as well, low and with a good stabilizing point. He sighted in on the other Wraith and put a long burst into it. Blood and torn jacket flew from its chest, but within moments it seemed to regenerate and charge forward. "Goddamn! Fall back! We can't take em out with…"

Just as suddenly as the realization hit him, a dark cloud came over the Wraith and their screams were frenzied. Lorne had a perfect vantage point as a Wraith Dart… one that wasn't flying… was pushed off the catwalk above them and promptly crushed both Wraith under the heavy weight.

And that's when the three Lanteans saw them… and their hearts skipped a beat.

------------------------------

Fran's hand swung around and John barely was able to throw himself out of the way. It was _not _Elizabeth… it was _not_ Elizabeth!

"_John! Help me… Please!"_

Even as he rolled from the strike aimed at him, he replied mentally. _"Eli… Elizabeth!? Wha… what happened?!"_

The stark monster ahead of his suddenly bared its teeth and hissed at him. "We were _reborn_ today! You shall be our first meal for ages!"

The fight with this thing was intense, unlike any John had ever had. Ronon and Teyla would have been awestruck by the sheer brutality of it. A dance so unlike the rhythm of their own Martial Arts, yet easily as beautiful. John tried to keep it out of his mind that he was possibly trying to beat a woman that he loved. He'd shoved the Dart out of the way… protecting his best friends while he sparred with his…

What was Elizabeth to John? A question he'd never truly answered.

John struck out with a punch, he'd sworn years ago to never hit a lady but with everything that had happened to him over the years, he was willing to make an exception when they threatened to feed on him. "The fuck are you!?"

The voice in his head again, pleading. _"John! It's me… I'm here!"_

The strange half Wraith/Fran creature standing before him had two voices… one mental, and one physical. "Yes we ARE here! And you are here… for her!"

John parried with the creature… it was _not_ Elizabeth… it was _NOT_ Elizabeth! "_Liz! I'm here! Hold on! I'll get you…"_

"_NO! Oh God John it hurts so much! Stop it… stop it please! Do what you have to do… Just stop this!!"_

John howled as he felt the retrovirus along with his guilt burn his arteries. He swiped mercilessly at the creature, doing little to no damage. The thing before him for that matter toyed with him, even going so far as to lick it's lips lasciviously at him. "Come play Sheppard! I like my food to be healthy!"

Below him, John made out his friends… Ronon… Rodney… Lorne… They were fighting off another Nano-Wraith, Filling it with lead and plasma bursts. They'd eventually take it down… but only after ridiculous amounts of fire. "Play with _this!"_

John jumped and launched his foot into Fran's face. It recoiled from the strike, but countered with a backhand that sent John skidding across the floor wincing in pain.

John was getting weaker, maybe it had something to do with the virus… but the limits of his strength were waning and against this unholy abomination John stood no chance. _"Goddamnit Elizabeth… don't… please!"_

"_You have to John! I'm begging you… please! PLEASE!"_

The creature moved forward and grabbed John by the collar. He swiped at its arm but to no avail. It spoke with his seductive flanged voice. "I shall hold you to the stars and feast on your uniqueness… A fitting start to the Queen of the ages!"

It dragged him to where a forcefield held the atmosphere inside the Hive. Outside, a trio of Hyperspace windows suddenly flashed open and screams of panic were heard in the hanger. John tried vainly to free himself, but realized there was no choice. _"Elizabeth…"_

"_John…" her voice was haunting… the anguish of torment laced the single word._

"…_Liz… I'm sorry… oh god I'm so sorry…" a different anguish laced his words, the emotion he hid so deeply. The sorrow of what his inaction had led to._

"_It's okay John… please… please…" Pleading… her words were pleading for him to kill her._

The creature held John out and up, he could have sworn it was trying to throw him through the forcefield into space. His feet dangled above nothing but the deck 12 feet below him. A Wraith Dart his only landing pad should he fall. "Does my first course have something to say? Perhaps a confession of love?"

John had said all he ever wanted to say, and he realized that despite everything, despite all the pain and anguish he'd been suffering through…

He didn't regret anything. "Ya, say hi to Elvis for me!"

Before the RepliWraith Queen could react, John reached back with his right arm and drew the ARG. The cold barrel pressed right against Fran's chest… and the trigger was pulled.

It tried to reach forward with its feeding hand, but the look of torture on Fran's face said it all. The Nanite Cells were coming apart. John felt the grip on his throat cease, but heard both a physical and mental shriek of agony as the monster was torn apart at a molecular level. A bright flash came from the body, strong enough to momentarily blind John as he fell back.

He fell from her hands, the same hands that were trying to kill him, the same hands that once cared for him. John fell freely, his arms extended to the side. His mission was done, and despite feeling more than deserving for a ride on the river Styx, he knew this was how it had to end.

John landed hard against the Wraith Dart, his body bounced and spine cracked against such a hard surface. John felt something else come down with him, but the sudden outpouring of emotions was too much, nothing else existed but his thoughts. Not the pain in his body, not the half living pieces of Wraith Queen that followed him down, and not the spectacular lightshow of the battle taking place outside.

"What the! AACK! What the hell IS that!?" Rodney's girlish shriek at seeing what remained of the organic parts grafted to Fran, the way they still quivered and hissed in agony, it was completely understandable.

Ronon let out a yelp as the gibbering mess landed in front of him, he was glad his blaster was at overkill from having to kill those Nano-Wraith as he put a trio of shots into the thing putting it out of its misery.

Lorne though noticed Sheppard lying on the floor convulsing, his cries barely noticeable behind the cacophony of the battle outside. He rushed over to his commanding officer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir!"

To his shock, Sheppard flung himself up knocking the Major back, his hands were by his head and his panting was dangerously feral. Along the sides of his arms, scales had begun to form.

But what scared the three Lanteans the most, even as Rodney and Ronon helped Lorne up, was the anguished almost animal howl that came from Sheppard's lungs. It was much louder than any human had the right to be, Sheppard fell to the floor on his knees his hands tugging at the clumps of hair above his eyes.

Rodney was the first to speak, seeing his best friend in a state of anguish he'd not thought physically possible. "Sheppard! Snap out of it! We gotta go now!"

With an equal level of care, Ronon moved forward. "We need to move Sheppard! It's dead! Let's go!"

Lorne on the other hand saw what was in Sheppard's eyes, and realized that they were now in _severe_ danger. "Stun him Ronon! He can't understand you!"

John's eyes perhaps were feral, but his heart and soul were completely conscious of what he'd just done. He was just about to turn and lunge at the Lanteans… his best friends when a sudden flash swept across his eyes.

------------------------------

"_So you've finally made your move… I should have expected no better from a Wraith."_

"_Perhaps… but what would you know of Wraith… __human__?"_

"_You will find me difficult prey."_

"_I find you delectable."_

_-----------------------------_

_Teyla_…

"_Oh my god… she's on her own…! Todd… you lifesucking motherfu…!"_

Instead of lunging at his best friends, John suddenly roared and pushed past them with ferocity like a branded bull. Ronon had no chance to even try and stun him as he was knocked over like a bowling pin. None of them had any real time to react and before they knew what had happened. The distinctive whine of a Dart's engines told them John was long gone.

-----------------------------

Teyla noticed that many of the sub-ordinate Wraith were now leaving the Bridge, whether to conduct repairs, abandon ship, or even the Wraith equivalent of a bathroom break, she was being left alone with only Todd, the Wraith Leader, and a 4 Drones.

She watched as what remained of their Dart Strike force on the planet, as well as 2 of the 4 Transports sent to the enemy hive returned. Her hope was that John was on one of them and his mission was a success. Thus enabling her to finally leave and go to the bathroom. Holding it in for hours on end was difficult, but years of training and conditioning gave her concentration like nothing else. "Do our transports have news?"

The Wriath Leader was busy piloting the ship even as it rained fire down on the planet. His reply was automatic as he scanned the report being sent. "Yes… our strike force has suffered heavy casualties. The rival hive has successfully merged Wraith Physiology with Nanite Technology… However your _guardian_ was last seen penetrating their defensive line."

Teyla hid her wince of sorrow. _John was not among those returning._ "What else? Hurry! Before the Cruisers set upon us!"

It was getting close now, and it wouldn't be long for the battle to resume again. The Wraith Leader snarled, and was more interested in what was happening to one of their allied hives… the one the Queen had come from. "There were humans with advanced arms in the Hive… where they came from is unknown."

Now Teyla couldn't hide her surprise. Did Major Lorne, Rodney, and Ronon go into battle without telling her? ".. Explain!"

The Wraith Leader smiled as the remaining Darts landed, and watched with glee as the Cruisers seemed to be heading right for his new Queen's former Hive. "No."

It was with fear that Teyla realized that something was very wrong, and she looked to the screen on her armrest that showed the Cruisers entering firing range… and _firing on Todd's hive…_ "You… you would dare to defy your…"

Before she could finish, the Wraith leader screamed back. Todd simply stood off to the side, content to watch his machinations. "_YES!_ Yes I would dare to defy you! You have caused the destruction of an Allied Hive, caused our alliance to weaken! And for what? A simple replicator!? You are not worthy of my worship!"

Instantly, the 4 Drones around the bridge growled. They lacked stunner rifles, but their muscled arms more than made up for whatever weapons they didn't carry. Teyla looked to the drones, then the Wraith Leader, then finally settled on Todd. "_You…_ You have planned this all along."

Todd smiled deviously, and hissed in pleasure at what he was about to see. "Actually no. You forced my hand with your… shall we say unique choices. I would not worry about the alliance, or my Hive." He tapped a few buttons on his console and within seconds, the other Hive in their trio winked out of existence through a hyperspace window. The last thing Teyla saw of the battleground was Todd's Hive suffering a full scale barrage from the 8 or so damaged cruisers and 3 moderately damaged Hives as the Hive she was on turned and began to escape at Sublight Speed. "The Alliance shall be stronger now, under a more conservative Queen. Preferably one of Wraith Descent."

Teyla snarled at the Wraith Leader, the hostility in her voice evident. "So you've finally made your move… I should have expected no better from a Wraith."

Tht Wraith Leader smacked his lips, now understanding the full implication of what Todd had done. "Perhaps… but what would you know of Wraith… human?" He had to admit, the old wily Wraith known as Todd was certainly much more cunning than he'd given him credit for.

For that matter, Teyla was unwilling to go down without a fight. "You will find me difficult prey."

With a lascivious lick of his lips, the Wraith leader replied. "I find you delectable."

Teyla readied her combat stance. If they were going to try and kill her, they were going to have a hell of a fight on their hands. In her grasp, the blade given to her by Todd that was used to assassinate the previous Queen… Ironically it would defend the new one. "Then come take your rightful place traitor… if you can."

The Drones set upon Teyla as one, and both the Wraith Leader and Todd watched in amusement.

----------------------------------

John flat out ran, Drones, Commanders, any Wraith that was on the ship quickly moved out of the way as he barreled through the Hive.

Whether what he'd seen or not was true, the fact that a voice had accompanied it was only now reaching him… _"Help her…"_

So that's what John knew he had to do. And knocking down everything in his path, uncaring of any damage to himself or those around him, John raced to the Bridge.

When he arrived, the scene was pandemonium. 3 Wraith Drones lay dead on the floor, cut to ribbons. The 4th was being quickly dispatched by Teyla in an impressive show, but the Wraith leader had drawn his stunner and was in the process of aiming it at her.

Nothing meant more than stopping him. Teyla would be fine with the Drone but a single hit from that stunner…

John charged forward like an enraged bull, his arms outstretched ready to tear the Wraith Leader apart. His frantic warcry drew the Wraith's attention and also his fire.

It surprised everyone in the room the way John seemed to shrug off the hits, but to John each hit weakened him further… and he just wasn't strong enough to win anymore.

So John did what he always did. He found a way to win.

-----------------------------

Teyla arched her body sideways and let out a kick disorienting the larger Drone. It was hardly expecting an attack of that style and within moments its back was turned. Teyla then rocked her body back forward and jammed the knife to the hilt into its throat.

And that's when she saw him. John… Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Her best friend… using his newly formed Wraith Penetrator to feed on the Wraith Leader he now had pinned to the wall with his other hand.

John howled in an odd mix of rage and pleasure. It sickened Teyla to see John doing what he was doing, but also seeing the stunner pistol on the ground by them, knew he'd just saved her life. _"JOHN!!!"_

The Wraith leader shrieked in agony, the substantial life within him being drained quickly and violently. John seemed to buck as he forced the last of the lifeforce of the Wraith Leader into his veins, a rage that she would have never thought could come from such a good friend of hers.

Seconds more and John tossed the limp lifeless corpse of the Wraith Leader aside, the feral and primal nature in his movements perfectly evident. He turned to the other sensation in the room, a thoroughly surprised Todd who now backed up against the wall.

Teyla didn't enjoy killing, but she now felt oddly pleasured that this Wraith was finally going to die. Her voice was laced with bitterness. "It seems I chose my guardian well… and now you shall pay for your betrayal."

John rocked his head to the side and the sound of the cracking cartilage was eerie as he moved towards Todd. "You fed on me before… time I return the favor…"

In Todd's mind, he was never more thankful to be such a packrat. "Hold!" He raised a necklace… the same one the previous queen wore. "I trust you know what this is…" Both John and Teyla froze for a moment. "I give you my word that if you both leave now… I shall not activate it… Try and kill me, and every Wraith on this Hive shall hunt you down." He looked to John and the primal fury in his eyes. "I told you that you would learn what it means to be Wraith… but I doubt you wish to remain like this… or die like it."

John kept moving forward, reasoning had long left his mind, but that's when he heard a voice… different from the ones before. _"John… he's right. We must leave NOW!"_

Teyla was surprised herself, she knew that John had been able to mentally link with the other Wraith as his mind was changing, but she herself felt nothing more than a feeling. To hear his thoughts so clearly… the almost primitive way he wanted to do nothing but tear Todd apart… She knew survival was more important now. _"Teyla…? Wha??? Leave?"_

She moved closer, and took John by his shoulders. Feeling his every thought, she finally truly understood what John felt for her… and for Elizabeth… and her own feelings were clear as well. _"Yes John… we must go home… You have helped me… now let me help you."_

John kept panting, he wanted to tear the shreds of life that Todd held within him with a violence bordering on insanity. But feeling Teyla's hands on his shoulders… and her voice in his head… John knew what he had to do. "Yeah… yeah… We're leaving… I'll… I'll fly the Dart…" He shot a final look at Todd. "No more games… Next time I see you. I'm killing you."

Todd snorted in derisive laughter, and held his feeding hand up. "Then how would your Doctor Keller administer her drug for my feeding habit?"

With a certain air of distaste, Teyla shot back. "As if you intend to follow through with your promise!"

Todd smiled, and formed a final mental link with John. He showed him his true intentions, and John shook his head at the realization. "Wait… Teyla… he's serious… With no queen and the Wraith Leader dead… he's in charge… He's got contacts with other alliances and… he's taking control of them… Once he's solidified his power… he wants to take the drug."

With a righteous grin, Todd bowed his head. "You should listen to your wraith friend. It would give me a significant advantage over other hives… one that I thoroughly intent to exploit."

John continued, now seeing the whole thing for what it was worth, "He used us to get rid of his main opposition… Other Alliances will hear of this and join him… But he's serious about the drug. And about letting us go."

Teyla found it hard to believe, but trusted John. "Very well… But know this Wraith. Should we meet under any other terms, I shall tear your entrails from your living body."

Todd smiled, he'd won the day, and as long as he kept his distance from Atlantis…his entrails would remain where he wanted them.

---------------------------------

"Is that… What the? What's Daedalus doing here!? We could have used them awhile back!"

Ronon grunted, it was a surprise to him as well, but seeing how Lorne had _somehow_ calculated where the Lantean Craft would come from, figured that it was a backup plan all along. "Lemme guess, you told Woolsey and he sent Caldwell?"

Lorne shook his head and piloted towards the Daedalus as it neared for it's tactical strike. "Actually no. Sheppard did. Scaly or not he's a good tactician." He pressed a few buttons and the com channel opened. "Daedalus, this is Major Lorne on Jumper -3, I've got Ronon and Dr. McKay with me and we're heading your way. Mind if we hitch a ride?"

A few moments hesitation, and Caldwell's somewhat surprised voice came through. "Copy that Major. We'll pick you up momentarily. Once we deliver our nuclear strike, we'll head on home. Any word from Sheppard or Teyla?"

The three occupants of the craft hesitated. It wasn't something they were eager to talk about. "Uhh… Sir. Maybe I should tell you in private."

--------------------------------

John piloted the Dart with extreme precision, the retrovirus had already begun it's physical change, and it wouldn't be much longer for him to lose his mental coherence. Teyla sat uncomfortably on his lap in the Dart, both barely squeezing into the small cockpit.

The planet below was in flames, Teyla explained that Todd had suggested firing on the ground based installation in order to further distract them while John got the primary mission done. What he hadn't mentioned was the millions of acres of forest that now burned silently as the sun set to the west.

John was silent as he pushed the dart forward towards the Stargate. He couldn't go straight to Atlantis, so he instead dialed the Alpha Site. A quick landing and he'd be back home… back to himself… _"John…"_

Without even turning, John replied mentally. _"Teyla…"_

"_You did it didn't you?"_

"…_Yeah… it's over…"_

"… _I'm sorry John…"_

John simply remained silent as he neared the now active gate, a sudden flash from up above told him that Caldwell had done what he needed to do… and in the grand scheme of things, the Atlantis Expedition had fallen right into Todd's plans.

---------------------------------

-------1 Week Later---------

---------------------------------

Dr Freedman put his pencil down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'll be honest Colonel… what you have been through is so beyond any training I may have that all I can really do is listen to your version of events… that is if you'd tell me them."

John remained silent as he sat back on the recliner. It had been almost a week since returning to Atlantis and undergoing treatment. Dr Keller had almost resigned, the guilt over what happened to him had put a rift between the two friends until… until John told her it had been worth it and he expected her to fulfill her end of the bargain with Todd.

She had been hesitant, but upon talking with the whole team, was convinced to stay. She now worked on her project for the Wraith… at some unknown time Todd would arrive and the chance to stop Wraith from feeding was worth it.

John for that matter had pushed the whole sordid matter aside… or at least he tried until Woolsey demanded he go to 2 weeks worth of psychiatric therapy to help him cope with his… _trauma._ "There's nothing to say Doc. I changed into a Wraith, I destroyed the replicator and I got all my team back. I'm back to being fully human and I'm actually pretty glad it was a mission accomplished."

Dr Freedman sighed softly and rubbed his hands together. "How about I do this? I shall… how would you put it? Dispense with the bovine manure?" John smirked, at least this new psychiatrist was something of a verbal comedian. "Your actions were so alarming as to have your entire team defy their orders to go look for you. If I were to classify your mental state based on their accounts, I would almost immediately say you were having a nervous breakdown with a psychotic episode."

John scoffed once, then looked back at the doctor. "Is that what you're gonna tell Woolsey and Caldwell? I'm a psychopath? Been there, done that."

Rolling his eyes, Dr Freedman shook his head. "No I'm not a first year grad student. I can see you're not a raving lunatic… however I do see someone who's just undergone a traumatic experience… I would certainly be frightened to turn into a Wraith… let alone feeding on someone."

Only a select few people knew. Woolsey… Caldwell… Teyla… and now Dr Freedman. "…I just did what I had to do. If I hadn't done that we would have died there."

Freedman leaned forward and kept his voice lower. "What did it feel like?"

Now John was worried. He'd been repressing that thought for a week now, ever since having actually put his hand to that Wraith's chest and sucking the life out of him… things had changed. "…"

"This is completely confidential Colonel. Not even Woolsey will hear this. I'm here to help you."

John considered it for a moment, and recalled when the Dart he'd stolen landed by the Alpha Site.

-------------------------

"_Teyla… you've gotta stun me…"_

"_What?! John! What are you saying?"_

"_The hunger… I'm so hungry Teyla…"_

"_There is food at the Alpha Site… I myself am…"_

"_NO! Goddamnit Teyla… I'm… I fed on that bastard…"_

"… _John… you had to… I could feel you weakening."_

"_I'm a Wraith… I'm a goddamn lifesucking monster…"_

"_NO John! You do not steal the lives of innocent people! You saved me and yourself from that very fate!"_

"…_. It felt so…"_

"_John… it's okay."_

_-------------------------------_

Teyla had spent hours with John. Unwilling to leave his side as Dr Keller operated on him. It took another few hours for their mental link to abate… but she had held him together, soothing words of comfort and a care that extended beyond the physical. John had no doubt that without her support he would have fallen apart.

John was alright after that. Teyla… and the rest of his team gave him the support for when he couldn't stand on his own. "Doesn't matter doc… it's in the past. What matters is I'm back to 100% Triple A Californian Prime Beef… which reminds me, it's lunch time."

Dr Freedman sighed again, his trademark reply to any sort of sarcasm, and rolled his eyes as he scribbled in his notepad. "Very well… I'm just here to observe and report. And from what I can tell you're either somewhat back to normal or are the best repressor I've met in my life. Have a good day Colonel."

With a smirk, John quickly left the room and ventured out into Atlantis. It seemed odd to him, John somehow knew that events had played out like this for a reason.

He quickly met up with his team, and as a group they had lunch together… all knowing what an ordeal both he and Teyla had been through, and all willing to help in anyway possible.

In fact it wasn't until later that evening, once he'd finished all his battery of testing, interviews, and finally convincing Woolsey that he wasn't going to be feeding on the baldheaded man any time soon that John made it to his quarters.

He opened the small fridge and tore a pair of beer cans from a six pack. A nice nightcap and then… sleep. John figured he might as well sleep hard as he deserved some form of comfort.

----------------------------------------

_The balcony seemed… odd. Almost as if it were larger than it really was, but John could feel the intimacy of the moment. "Uhhh hello?"_

_A voice behind him, soft and relaxed. "Hello John."_

_He turned and smiled. It felt strangely proper for her to be here. "Hi Liz…"_

_Elizabeth moved forward and put her hands on the railing, it always amazed her to look out into the night sky of this beautiful city. "I heard you had some excitement."_

_  
John smirked, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering what the hell was going on… but any chance to be with Elizabeth was worth a little confusion. "You could say that. The Wraith captured your Fran body and I sorta had to delete it." He scoffed. "…Ha… sorta turned into a Wraith myself."_

_A hand came down on his, and it rubbed his wrist softly in comfort. Realization finally hit John as he looked up at Elizabeth's knowing face. "I know… Thank you John."_

_-------------------------------_

John awoke with a start, and instantly he was rushing around his room in a frantic hurry. Was it a dream? It had to have been. Nothing was around his room. He couldn't feel anything except… except peace. He didn't feel that urge to regret what he'd done… it was gone.

It took him a few moments to recover, but then deciding to push it out of his mind, he settled back into bed and tried to regain some composure of sleep.

But a very observant person, someone who could notice everything going on in the room at the same time… that person would have noticed that as soon as John got up out of the bed… the billowing curtains to his open window suddenly moved, and in what appeared to be a draft, blew _out_ into the Atlantean ocean… almost as if something had brushed past.

But John wasn't that person, and it wasn't soon after that he was fast asleep.

---------------------------------------

_Final A/N: Whuhahahaha! What'd y'all think? I liked it :D_

_I'll admit, it's harder to write Teyla since with a relatively one-dimensional personality, (What expressions does she have other than Happy!Teyla, Angry!Teyla, Mother!Teyla, and Supportive!Teyla?) it's hard to gauge her reactions to certain situations. I hope I did a good job (at least now she's not helpless before the Wraith Leader… eugh, I hated that in the show.)_

_What'd you think of my TODD!? OMG I love evil Todd. He's so Machiavellian! And now the events of The Queen actually MAKE SENSE!_

_Some of you might want to flog me for leaving the ending somewhat ambiguous, but it's really the only way I see. I DID leave a pretty big hint if you're looking in the right place though (and no it's not the end) as to what exactly happened. A million points to whoever gets it._

_Overall, this was quite fun to write :D_


End file.
